Malec - a collection of missing moments
by addicted-to-romione-bedward
Summary: There's not enough Malec in the books. Here you can find missing moments that needed to be told. Rated M just to be safe (for future chapters)
1. Chapter 1: Friday Date

**Hello! Here is my first attempt at writing TMI fanfiction. Of course, I had to start with my favorite pair: Alec & Magnus.**

**Many thanks to my beta: naelany.**

**This first chapter takes place the Friday after Alec went to Magnus's loft and they set a date. (in the extras on Cassandra's website).**

* * *

Friday came too soon. Alec wasn't sure he should be excited or scared to death by the prospect of meeting Magnus. Just the two of them. On a date.

He chewed on his bottom lip as he walked toward the kitchen, trailing a hand over the wall to his right. It was after five in the afternoon and he was jittery; he'd found himself checking his phone countless times.

_Was he to go to Magnus's loft?_

_Would Magnus come get him?_ By the Angel, he hoped not. That would be embarrassing and very hard to explain to everyone else.

Eventually, the nerves had gotten the best of him and he had decided to make tea, which was why he was on his way to the kitchen.

Alec heard someone talking when he reached the door and stopped, listening closely.

"Stop staring at me like that. You're not getting anything. And I'm not going out to get you food." It was Jace, but who was he talking to like that? "Don't rub against me looking all cute!"

_Maybe it wasn't the best of times_, Alec thought. But he needed the chamomile tea. Besides, he thought he'd been clear to Clary about her motives regarding Jace.

When he stepped in the kitchen, he was surprised to find Jace smearing peanut butter on a few slices of bread while keeping Church away with his foot. Ambidextrous jerk.

"What's up?" Alec asked, walking to his friend.

"I'm trying to get a snack, and someone is in my way."

"Well, we're out of cat food. I'll go buy some," he offered, finally finding a sound reason to escape for some time.

"You'd go? Did you see what's outside? I think the end of world is coming," Jace told him, pointing the knife to the window managing to send peanut butter flying across the room. "Oh, shit! We should clean that."

"I'll go later and buy food for the cat. We can't starve him."

"We can't?" Jace joked. "Bummer."

They worked in silence for a few minutes—Jace on his snack and Alec on his tea.

"Are you planning a tea party?"

Alec jumped and looked startled over his shoulder at his friend. "What?"

"What are you doing with that tea?" Jace shuddered. "I still remember when your mom forced us to have tea parties with Isabelle."

"It relaxes me."

"Having a tea party?"

"Drinking tea, Jace! There's been a lot going on lately, you know?"

Jace nodded somberly and stepped closer to his friend, patting his shoulder. "I was afraid I'd lose you. Remind me to send flowers to the warlock. I don't think saying thank you is enough for saving my best friend's life."

Alec was so touched by his words that tears sprung into his eyes. "I'd have done the same for you."

"I know." Jace capped the peanut butter jar and shoved it into the fridge. "Anyway, I'm going back to my room. Don't tell Clary if you see her, but I kinda stole her sketchbook."

"Jace!" Alec moaned. As much as he didn't like the red-headed girl, he had always been against stealing.

Before he could voice his concern, the door opened with a loud bang and the person in question stood in the doorway glaring daggers at Jace. "You piece of shit!"

"Uh-uh. No calling me names." Jace pointed his finger at her.

"What's my sketchbook doing in your room? You stole it! That's private!"

"What were _you _doing in _my _room? Miss me?"

"I…" She opened her mouth, closed it, spotted Alec and turned red. "Uh…I wanted…never mind. Don't take my stuff."

"Wait!" Jace called after her when Clary rushed out. His food was forgotten. His new goal was to be forgiven without actually apologizing, because he just didn't say those words.

Alec looked out the cracked open door wondering if now that he was going to date Magnus it wouldn't hurt so much seeing Jace sickeningly in love.

After his tea was done, he sat at the table, nursing it and staring out the window. Jace was right, it looked like the skies had opened and it was pouring with no chance of stopping any time soon.

His phone buzzed on the table making Alec spill half of his tea on him.

_6.30 pm at the corner of your street. – Magnus_

Alec beamed, hugging the phone to his chest. The date was still on. Realizing he should answer, he fired back a short reply.

_See you there. X_

He wasn't sure about the x, deleting and re-writing it a dozen times until he left it there and pressed send.

Realizing he had about half an hour to get dressed, he hurried back to his room. In his haste, he bumped into Clary nearly sending her to the ground, but he was quick and steadied her apologizing.

"Where's the fire?" she asked, still uneasy around him.

He stared at her hard then cleared his throat. Looking around and seeing they were alone, he grabbed her elbow and pulled her to his room. She tried to plant her heels in the ground, but he dragged her after him until they were in his room.

"I will scream if you don't tell me you want!"

Alec rolled his eyes. "I need your advice and I couldn't have very well asked you in the middle of the hallway risking Jace hearing."

Clary's eyes zoomed to a spot behind Alec, who paled and whirled around. He shouted in surprise when he saw his sister on his bed, grinning at him.

"Your room is always messy, but today is messier. Do you have a hot date?"

"Is this what it is? You have a date?" Clary wondered. "With whom?" she added, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Can't a guy have secrets around here?"

"You dragged me in here!" Clary pointed out.

"Magnus," Alec mumbled. "Don't tell anyone. Please help?"

Isabelle sprang to her feet. "Are we talking romantic date? Or a simple get to know each other? Some fancy restaurant? Or a bar? I need details to know how you should dress."

Alec stared at her dazed. "I don't know! It's just a date. Nice clothes? You know better than me."

She went to his closet and started rummaging through the clothes, picking random stuff trying to match it with some on the pants lying on the floor. Clary tried to help but eventually was sent away to keep Jace occupied in case he decided to check on Alec.

"You're a life-saver, Izzy," her brother proclaimed once he was dressed in his best pair of black jeans, a blue shirt and his leather jacket, paired up with nice black boots.

"Don't mention it. Now go get him, tiger!" She slapped his ass making him hiss at her.

On his way to the elevator, luck ran out on him as he saw Jace going down too. _Well, I do have the food alibi._

"Whatcha doing?" Alec asked.

"Oh, I thought you were joking!" Jace exclaimed. "I was going to get the food."

"I'm going! You stay here."

"Or we can go together. Maybe run into a demon or two?"

"No!" Alec started panicking. But it was too late. They were both in the elevator going down. When they reached the front door, his phone started ringing.

Flushing and looking furtively at Jace, he rejected the call. "Look Jace, I can go alone. I'll be out and back in soon."

"Who was that? The closest store telling you they ran out of cat food and you should check the one across the city? In Brooklyn?" Jace folded his arms over his chest.

_Did he know?_ Alec stared panicked at his friend. The fear growing when his phone started ringing again.

"Pick it up, it's annoying."

Maintaining eye-contact Alec answered. "I'll be right out," he whispered into the phone.

"Hanging up on your first date is very rude."

"I'm sorry. I ran into trouble," Alec mumbled, dropping his eyes. Jace _was _trouble so it wasn't exactly a lie.

"Open the front door. I'm drenched," Magnus said sternly.

"You're…HERE? Why?" Alec wrenched the front door open. "Hi." He gave Magnus a small smile before glancing at Jace who was staring at the warlock in shock.

"Hello, Jace. Alexander." Magnus nodded courteously. "I came to take your friend here for a little chat. You know, checking on my patient?"

"Oh, of course." Jace nodded, still dazed, before rounding to face his best friend. "Why didn't you say you weren't feeling well? We just talked about that."

"I'm fine. But Magnus wants to make sure I'm you know…really okay."

Jace shrugged. "Go. You better take care of him! Oh, and Alec, don't forget the food. I'd hate your mom coming home and killing us all for starving Church."

"I won't. Bye."

Jace stared after his friend and the warlock. They were walking a little too close and seemed to be in a heated discussion. _Maybe he'd find someone to make him happy_, Jace thought wistfully. He hated seeing his parabatai sad.

Magnus produced an umbrella from the inside of his trench coat and held it open between them, above their heads. Alec had to put his arm around Magnus's just to stay near and shelter himself from the rain.

"Where to?" he wondered, staring at his boots as they slapped against the water accumulating on the pathwalk.

"Taki's. If you want elsewhere, you can tell me."

_Taki's?_ He could risk running into people he knew, but there was no other place that came to Alec's mind. He couldn't think clearly when he was so close to Magnus. His smell invaded his sense and he felt so warm pressed against his side.

"Taki's okay," Alec acknowledged.

As they walked in silence he wondered if it was this awkward on every first date anyone had. He should have asked Isabelle for advice.

A red light stopped them. Magnus peered down at his companion before sighing and stepping in front of him. Alec gave a little jump staring up at him wild-eyed.

"I'll have you know that I'm very fond of you and I will let it slide—all the mistakes: not calling once since we set the date, hanging up on me, not greeting me properly once we were a safe distance away from the Institute."

Alec gulped, his eyes darting around, but no one was out on such horrid weather. "Sorry," he blurted out, not meeting Magnus's eyes.

"I'm going to kiss you." Before he could react, the warlock's demanding lips were on his, a hand on his cheek and a warm body pressed against his. When they separated, Magnus was smiling. "Now, that's a proper greeting. Don't you think?"

Alec's heart was beating out of his chest and he was sure he'd explode from embarrassment. "It's green," he said lamely.

"Do you mean, I have green light to kiss you again?"

"No, it's green." He pointed to the traffic light.

If Magnus was disappointed, he didn't show it. He realized that his date was uncomfortable in his own skin, something he thought to be gone after the way Alec had said goodbye at his apartment the other day. But Magnus was fast learning that Alec didn't like showing everyone who he really was, something Magnus himself wasn't used to; he was confident and open, not exactly caring if others liked him or not. Even if some didn't like him, they still called for his services. He wasn't the High Warlock of Brooklyn for nothing.

They crossed the street, once again side by side.

"Is it true what your friend said?" Magnus asked suddenly. They were close to their destination.

"Eh, yes." Alec thought they were talking about the cat food and his lame excuse to go out.

"And you didn't think it was important to tell me?"

Frowning, he glanced sideways at the warlock. "Since when is my cat any of your concern?"

Barking a loud laugh, Magnus tightening his elbow around Alec's arm. "We're talking about different things, Alexander. But since you mentioned it, your friend said something about starving the poor thing."

"We ran out of food." Alec shrugged. "But I will buy some when I get back."

"And how do you know I didn't plan on kidnapping you for the night? To end this date back at my apartment."

"Oh? Is that something you want?" Alec asked, chewing on his lip. "I mean, if you want…"

"Goodness, no!"

Alec's stomach sank. Magnus didn't want him. He was probably too inexperienced and unaware of a lot of relationship related things for him to want to do much else.

"Of course." He nodded sourly. "Well, let's go in. We're here." The Shadowhunter pointed to the restaurant.

Magnus stepped in front of him again, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I want to clear something up, Alexander. I'd love nothing more than to bring you back to my place after our date is over, but not even I jump in bed after one date. Besides, you give me the vibe that you need to be wooed into bed."

Alec flushed and stared open-mouthed at the warlock. A finger pushed his mouth closed, before soft lips brushed against his.

"Don't do that, Alexander. Unless you're ready to use it properly." With that, Magnus turned around and opened the door of the restaurant, leaving Alec gaping after him. "Coming?" Magnus glanced over his shoulder.

Clamping his mouth shut again, Alec scurried after his date, thinking wildly of what he'd just been told.

_No way._ Magnus couldn't have meant..._that_. But he was positive that was exactly what the warlock implied.

This date was turning worse by the minute.

Not paying attention to his surroundings, still lost in his mind, Alec ran into Magnus's back. He'd stopped walking and was talking with a waiter.

"Sorry!" Alec moaned, placing his hand on Magnus's back. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right, darling."

_Becoming a human tomato is tonight's goal_, Alec thought mournfully.

"This way." Magnus took his hand and led him after the waiter. They were soon seated in a corner booth, rather private thankfully.

Their waiter left two menus and walked away.

"You have to relax. I'm afraid you're going to snap in half."

"I've never done this before," Alec mumbled.

"I know, but it's nothing to be afraid of. Imagine it's you with your best friend having a quiet dinner together. I'd like to know more about you." Magnus reached across the table and put his hand on Alec's hand. "Of course, there would be moments when I won't act like your best friend for obvious reason, but you get the idea. No reason to freak out."

That little speech stole a small smile from the Shadowhunter. "You're right." He picked one of the menus. "What do you want?"

Chuckling, Magnus looked through his menu. "Are you the waiter, too? Or would you like to have the same as me? Because if that's the case, it's very sweet."

Alec snorted. "It's sweet that I want to be the waiter?" He knew it was lame. He wasn't good at joking or being sarcastic. If he wanted to at least sound funny, he should start paying extra attention to Jace's jokes. He always had an answer on stand-by, whether it was funny, sarcastic or philosophical. "Forget I said anything," he added under his breath.

"You are sweet on your own." Magnus stroked the top of his hand.

Alec looked at his date through his lashes, immediately being captivated by the strange green-yellowish cat-like eyes. He smiled shyly, glancing at the menu once again.

It was that moment their waiter chose to make a reappearance. For the first time, Alec noted that Rowan, as his name-tag said, was a faerie. His black eyes were on Magnus as he asked what they'd like to order. At the way he looked at his date, made something snap inside Alec.

He twisted his hand, interlacing his fingers with Magnus's before closing the menu with a thud. "We'd like two cappuccinos, extra foam on mine."

"And a slice of cherry pie," Magnus added with a huge smile, squeezing his hand. "With whipped cream. Two forks, please."

Rowan looked between them and nodded. He walked away and glanced over his shoulder with a scowl.

Magnus raised Alec's hand, holding it between both his hands, bringing it dangerously close to his mouth. "That was so brave of you. And I can't say I don't like that possessiveness in you, Alexander." He placed a kiss on the inside of his wrist.

"Well, it was rude to give you all the attention and especially that look." Alec pulled a face. "He could clearly see we were together. I mean, you were holding my hand."

"Welcome to the world of dating and experiencing jealousy."

"That's what happened? I was jealous?"

"Yes, and I might add, you are quite attractive when you get all possessive like that." Magnus winked.

Alec flushed, freeing his hand, but before Magnus could be disappointed, his date cupped his cheek and leaned over the table to kiss him. "I don't like anyone else looking at you like that. Only me."

Rowan returned with their order when Alec was leaning back in his seat satisfied. Magnus was watching him with a look of pride.

"Thank you," he addressed to Rowan. "This is all."

Nodding, the faerie left, but not before throwing Alec another venomous look, which Alec returned without missing a beat.

"Scoot over," Magnus suddenly said, getting up.

"Wh-hat?"

"You heard me." He was already taking a seat next to Alec, squishing the dark-haired boy into the corner of the booth. "Much better. Don't you think?" Magnus threw his arm over the back of the booth, behind his date.

"Is it?" Alec pressed himself in the corner, keeping his hot mug between his hands.

"Don't tell me you're embarrassed because I invaded your personal space. Not after that kiss!"

"I don't know what came over me. I'm not like this!"

"I'd be worried if you jumped random guys in restaurants or worse, went to their houses and molested them."

Alec groaned, tucking his head in his chest, trying to get a hold of his horrid blush. He knew Magnus was just teasing, but he needed to clarify his previous statement and comment on the answer he got. "You're not a random guy."

"That's good to know." Magnus touched Alec's warm cheek. "Tell me something about you. Anything."

"I'm not very interesting."

"Okay, let me try," Magnus mused. He tapped his finger to his chin, staring at Alec thoughtfully. "I'm very selective with my clients. I don't take anyone for free, unless they're in any imminent danger—like on their deathbed, or they mean something to me."

"In which category do I fall?"

"A little bit of both. Which reminds me. Jace mentioned you weren't feeling well when I lied about my reason to stealing you."

Alec cringed. "I'm fine. I was jittery the whole day, and decided to make tea earlier. I had to lie that I wasn't feeling well."

"Ah, that's why I hate secrets. Sure, they're good but only secrets that are kept between two people who wouldn't like others to know what they're doing in private."

"Exactly. This is that kind of secret. I can't tell Jace!" Alec felt like suffocating only thinking of his parabatai finding out about his preference in men. "I'm sorry, Magnus. I bet you don't like hiding."

"Don't be silly. I'm simply telling you that not admitting to him exactly who you like isn't that big of the deal, though if I were in Jace's shoes, I'd like to know my best friend found someone that makes him happy."

"Yes, but when we talked about this...he's always mentioned girls. He even dragged me on a double date once, and I can't tell you how relieved I was when his date's friend couldn't make it. I hightailed it from there like my ass was on fire."

"Aw, nothing like being forced in a situation you don't like, huh?"

"Exactly! I'm surprised he hasn't realized it until now. I mean, he's one year younger than me and has had numerous girls. I never had anyone. Of course, there are times when Mom asks if there's a special girl I'd like her to meet and I turn red and mumble a feeble excuse…"

"Wouldn't it be easier if you told them? What the worst that can happen? They're your family and friends. If they don't accept you for who you are, then they shouldn't expect anyone else to do it."

Alec looked panicked at Magnus. He hadn't thought of that, but he couldn't tell his family. "The rules…"

Magnus rolled his eyes, sipping from his warm beverage. "If I lived by the rules, darling, I'd have never been happy. Rules constrict you from doing what you desire."

Alec nodded. "You're right. But you need to understand that...being gay...it's hard for a Nephilim."

"I know, Alexander. And I understand why we need to be careful. All I'm hoping is that someday you'd realize showing people who you are wouldn't change their concept about you. Look, I can't speak for your parents, but I bet Jace wouldn't care you prefer men. Would you care if it was him in your place?"

"If that was true...we wouldn't be here," Alec whispered, looking into his cup.

"I meant if you were straight and he was gay. You wouldn't have cared."

Alec knew that was the truth and Magnus hadn't asked, he had merely stated the truth. After a few more sips of their cappuccino, Alec looked at his date. "Your turn. I told you something about me."

Smiling, Magnus leaned back into the booth. "What would you like to know?"

After thinking about his question, Alec asked the most idiotic thing he'd ever said to anyone he was attracted to. He could have asked how Magnus had felt when he realized he was attracted to men—_actually, that was what he intended to ask_—, or a question about his notorious parties, about his clients, but no.

"How much do we owe you for healing me?"

The warlock spat the sip of cappuccino he had just taken, and whirled his head around to stare at Alec. The Shadowhunter gulped thickly under the scrutinizing look he was receiving. Deciding to have fun with him, Magnus answered in kind.

"Let's see. Considering you don't have that kind of money, obviously, I'd take personal favors."

Alec sputtered, staring wide-eyed at his date. "Of course. I mean, yes. It's not like I'd say no...I want, but if you…"

Magnus burst in laughter, touching Alec's cheek. "You're being silly again. I'd never ask anything from you. Except maybe...see me again? Soon?"

"Really?" He sounded disappointed. "I wouldn't say no to personal favors."

"Oh, I know that. I find it rude to fall in bed after the first date. Call me old-fashioned, but only after three plus dates I decide whether or not it's worth it."

"I hope…" Alec trailed off, unsure what he wanted to say.

"I'm trying very hard to stay faithful to my three plus dates belief," Magnus murmured against Alec's lips before kissing him. His tongue immediately gained access inside Alec's warm mouth and began a duel with his tongue. When the Shadowhunter moaned and turned, almost throwing his leg over Magnus's lap, the warlock knew it had gone too far. He was too far gone to care, though. In that moment, he knew that Alec would be his undoing.

.

.

.

On their way back to the Institute, they stopped at the pet store. Much to Alec's relief this journey was much more relaxed and filled with laughter. Especially when Magnus shared stories of his crazy cat.

"I wish I had such funny stories to share. Church is always on his period as Jace loves to say. Too full of himself and acting as if he's the most important thing in the Institute."

"Church or Jace?"

"Church!" Alec groaned, chuckling. "As much as it applies to Jace as well, I was talking about the cat."

"I see he has very expensive preferences, too."

"That's Mom's fault. She bought him food once about an year ago. And she had no idea what to get and bought the most expensive shit she found. Obviously, Church loved it and when I got him his usual food, he didn't even touch it."

"Ah, parents and buying what's best for their babies."

Alec scowled. "Yeah. Well…" He slowed their gait as the Institute came into view. "I had fun."

"Me too." Magnus took his hand. "We have to do this again."

"Definitely." Alec grinned, taking a small step closer to Magnus. He was about to kiss him when his phone started vibrating in his pocket. "Oh. Something's happened."

"Did they lose you?" Magnus laughed, allowing him to answer the call.

"Yes, Jace?"

"HE'S ALIVE!" Jace yelled outside the phone. "Where the fuck are you? Are you okay? Why didn't you pick up earlier?"

Shooting Magnus a worried look, Alec bit on his lower lip. "I've got talking with the warlock and lost track of time." Magnus poked his tongue out at him. "I'm almost home."

"You're in trouble, young man!"

"I'm older. I'm of age...well, soon. I can do whatever I want." He hang up, looking at his boots. "I'm sorry to cut it short."

"Until next time, Alexander." Magnus kissed him softly before turning around and walking away.

Alec stared after him before he realized he was holding the umbrella—Magnus's umbrella. It gave him an excuse to run after the warlock.

"Magnus!" He shouted, his feet slapping against the wet asphalt. "WAIT!"

He turned around in time for Alec to collide with him. The Shadowhunder's arms went around his neck and lips pressed to his, kissing him roughly. The umbrella and cat foot hit the ground as Alec gripped at Magnus's styled hair, trying to become one with him.

Moaning in pleasure, Magnus put his hands on Alec's waist, hugging him tightly, deepening the kiss.

Minutes passed until they ran out of breath and separated, panting and flushed.

"Not that I object," the warlock said quietly, resting his forehead against Alec's, "but what brought that on?"

"You forgot your umbrella."

"Remind me to forget my umbrella more often."

Alec smiled shyly, pecking his lips against, before bending and retrieving the bag of cat food. "Goodbye, Magnus."

He was left standing in the pouring rain, staring after his date with humor in his eyes. If he had his way, that boy would move in with him as soon as possible and he wouldn't leave him out of his sight.

The door of the Institute creaked loudly when Alec opened it. He didn't bump into anyone after the elevator ride. Thankful of that, he went to the kitchen to feed Church who had greeted him upstairs and was currently rubbing between his ankles.

As Alec poured granules in Church's special bowl, the kitchen door opened and tall figure stepped in. Jace. He tried not to show he noticed his company and kept rubbing Church's fur.

"Did you make that food? Or were all the pet stores in New York City closed?"

Alec stood and turned to face his friend. "I talked with Magnus. Remember, he wanted to check on me."

"For five hours? What kind of check-up takes five hours?" Jace protested, narrowing his eyes at his friend.

"A very thorough one." Alec smirked and walked out of the kitchen whistling. "I might need another one. Soon." He wasn't sure if Jace heard him, but he was pleased he had the courage to admit it to himself. With a huge smile on his face, Alec went to his room and threw himself on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't wait until next time he saw Magnus.

* * *

**More chapters to come. :)  
**

**I hope everyone enjoyed this. I also made a banner. It can be found in my group on Facebook (link on my profile here)**


	2. Chapter 2: CoA missing moment

**Beta'd by naelany**

**Takes place during CoA. The following quote inspired me to write this chapter. It starts after Jace, Clary and Simon go off to meet the Seelie Queen.**

_Alec hesitated. "Isabelle says the Queen of the Seelie Court has requested an audience with us."_

_"Sure," said Magnus. "And Madonna wants me as a backup dancer on her next world tour."_

_Alec looked puzzled. "Who's Madonna?"_

* * *

The door shut tightly after his friends. Alec could still hear them talking loudly as they descended. Jace was making up scenarios of what would happen to Magnus when the Clave found out he released the prisoner. To that, Clary snapped at him for calling himself a prisoner. Their voices disappeared and he didn't get to hear Jace's retort: "You used to think I'm a murderer, but if I call myself a prisoner you think it's not okay. They kind of go hand in hand."

"Are you going to stay by the door, or join me in here?" Magnus called from the den.

Alec swallowed hard feeling incredibly insecure like every time he was alone with the warlock. "As long as you won't subject me to watching that crap." He walked into the room and found Magnus sprawled on the couch. His green bathrobe tied loosely around his waist, his long legs stretched under the coffee table. Chairman Meow was seated comfortably on the warlock's chest.

He patted the spot next to him, giving the Shadowhunter a smile. "That is reserved especially for your friend. We can watch whatever you want, Alexander."

Alec sat rather stiffly next to Magnus, linking his hands between his spread legs. He glanced to his left and found green-yellowish cat's eyes staring at him rather amused.

"Would you like another Mochaccino?"

"As long as you promise to leave a generous tip in their box next time you go there."

"I promise." Magnus nodded solemnly. With a snap of his fingers a hot cup of coffee appeared in Alec's hand.

"Thank you," he whispered, wrapping both hands around the cup.

They sat in silence for minutes on end. Alec was lost in his thoughts, worried about Jace visiting the Seelie Court. He tried not to expect some rupture inside him, something he'd read happened when his parabatai died. He hated thinking of that.

A large hand with fingers dotted in sparkly rings and nails painted black waved in front of him, snapping him out of his thoughts. He glanced at Magnus who was watching him confused. "Did you hear what I said?"

"No," he answered honestly. "I'm worried." His lower lip disappeared between his teeth.

The warlock wrapped his fingers around his and looked at him seriously. "She won't harm them. Everyone knows where they are. The Queen is not stupid."

Alec stared at their joined hands. "I want to believe you."

"Sweetheart, I know the Queen. She won't hurt them." His tone was firm and meant business.

Alec nodded, trying desperately to find a distraction, to keep him from going crazy with worry. Then he remembered his companion's comment from earlier.

"Who is Madonna?"

Magnus burst in loud laughter. "I'm sorry," he apologized once he calmed minutely. "It baffles me how unaware of such trivial things you Nephilim can be."

"I'd take that as a compliment. We're too busy keeping the world safe to know about..._Madonna_. Who is she?" He insisted, slightly irritated because Magnus had dodged the answer.

"Why don't I show you?"

Alec found himself being pulled to his feet then dragged toward another room—Magnus's study. After sitting on his stuffed chair, he pulled Alec on his lap. Squeaking, he made to get up, sure it had been a mistake, but the arm around his waist prevented him.

"Stop squirming, Alexander. Here's a golden rule: never start something you cannot finish."

"What do you mean?"

Rolling his eyes, the warlock flipped open the laptop seated on his desk. Alec noted the lid of the laptop was dotted with sparkly stickers of kittens. "So you're really a cat person." He wanted to take the words back. That was the stupidest thing he had ever uttered to anyone.

Magnus laughed, shaking him as well since they were so close. "If you want to label it. Yes, I'm a cat person."

"Oh, I just thought, you know, you got different pets every other decade. To keep things interesting." Alec knew he was going deeper with his silly words, but he couldn't find the filter between his mouth and brain.

"No, I tried that once. It didn't turn well when the dog bit one of my clients. Or the time I thought it would be nice to buy a canary while I had a cat, too."

"That's pretty stupid," he commented, relaxing against the warlock's chest. Despite the alarm bells going off in his head, Alec felt truly comfortable in Magnus's arms.

"Here, darling. Let me introduce you to Madonna."

Alec stared in shock at the indecently dressed young woman singing about virgins. _Was that some sort of subtle taunting from Magnus?_

"I wish you'd have left me in the dark," he grumbled once the video clip was over.

"Oh, wait! This is not all. You have to see recent clips."

"I'd rather not." He turned to face Magnus, sitting sideways on his lap. Seeing him so close made Alec flush.

"Has anyone told you how enticing your blush is?"

Alec shook his head, at a loss. He wasn't used to being complimented. Jace was usually the one being admired, not him.

"Too bad, because you are beautiful." Magnus cupped his cheek and brought his face closer. His breath washed over Alec's face—a combination of the Mochaccino from earlier and mint toothpaste. Then their lips met and he melted into the warlock's chest. A foreign sound escaped his throat when long fingers wrapped in his hair. He tried to press closer to Magnus, kissing him harder, surely bruising his mouth.

Magnus was the first to pull away, but not too far. "You're getting better at this."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Alec cupped the warlock's face going back to kissing. Since their first date, they'd practiced this dance between their tongues. He felt like he was getting better, but hearing it from Magnus made his heart swell in pride. He wasn't an inexperienced eighteen year old Shadowhunter anymore. He also wanted to have all new relationship-related experiences with Magnus.

When they pulled apart next time, Alec tucked his head against Magnus's neck while the latter typed away on the laptop, telling him about a song he found appropriate. He kept muttering under his breath about "not the right one" and "I had it at Favorite" then he cried out, "Got it," making Alec turn his head to the laptop.

Alec saw the clip was part of a concert since the band was on a stage and there were lots of screams in the background. A moment later a boy looking strikingly like him, though not really—except his black hair and blue eyes—appeared in view. Chancing a look behind him, he was greeted by a large smile from Magnus.

"What? I think I mentioned it before. I'm a sucker for this combination: blue eyes and black hair."

"Yeah, I see." Alec nodded, turning his focus back on the laptop. He was about to comment that he wouldn't be caught dead with black eyeliner on his eyes or nails painted when his words got stuck in his throat. The black-haired boy was kissing rather fiercely a blond-haired boy. He was too shocked by the scene to see the blond had his hair styled in a way Alec had always found hideous.

"Wh… Who… How… In publ… On stage!" He sputtered helplessly.

Magnus laughed. "Introductions have to be made. That is Adam Lambert, darling. The first openly gay person to go straight to number one in charts. He's quite charming, isn't he?"

Alec's mouth hung open.

Magnus's eyes jumped from the screen to the boy on his lap. "A little eyeliner and you might look just—"

"No!" He jumped off Magnus's lap.

He didn't get too far. Actually, he just managed to round the desk when Magnus trapped him between his body and the wood. Being stuck between a rock and a hard place seemed to make sense for the first time in Alec's head.

"Magnus…" he pleaded with him, helplessly.

"I was simply teasing, darling. You're too easy." Before Alec could retort something about being too easy, the warlock was bending him over the desk and kissing him fiercely—much like the boys in the clip had been kissing. He felt his heartbeat pounding in his ears and lungs screaming for air, but all he did was wrap his arms around Magnus's neck and hugging him closer.

The warlock hoisted him up his desk, stepping between his legs, pressing him close to his chest. Alec moaned loudly, pulling away for some much needed air. Magnus took advantage of Alec's exposed throat and started peppering kisses over his runes.

"I'm curious. Do you have them all over your body?" he asked the young Shadowhunter.

Shivering but overcome with a warm pleasing feeling, Alec nodded dumbly. As if on autopilot, he made to take the shirt off and show Magnus his rune-covered chest. Though, he stopped, flushing when he realized what he was about to do.

Smirking, Magnus took Alec's face between his hands and kissed him full on the mouth. "Another time, perhaps. I hear Chairman. He's hungry." A moment later, he was making his way to the door. "Coming?"

Alec turned redder if possible. "Y-yes." He tried to calm his racing heart and get control of his body which seemed to be rebelling whenever he was around the warlock.

"Choose whatever looks appealing to you." Magnus spread a few fliers from different take-out places in front of Alec on the kitchen counter. "I will pay when they bring the food, so don't worry. I don't steal food, just warm beverages."

Alec gave a nervous laugh. "Do you always eat so badly?"

"What do you mean, darling? I'll have you know the Italian place has very healthy food. So do the Thai and Mexican one."

"Take-out food is take-out food. We subject ourselves to that when Mom's in Idris because Isabelle is a rubbish cook. But I know how to make a few things."

"You want to cook?"

Alec shrugged. "Do you have eggs?"

"You are not cooking for me—for us. No. Choose a place and I'll order."

"Next time," Alec said forcefully. "I'm cooking."

Magnus hid his smile at the prospect of spending more time with the Shadowhunter.

"Surprise me," the Nephilim whispered, taking the tuna can from Magnus's hands. "You said your cat likes me, but if I feed him he might like me even more. When I tried touching him the other day I needed two iratzes."

"That's Chairman Meow for you, Alexander. You don't touch him whenever _you_ want. If he comes to you, you have green light. My hands and legs are testimony to his tantrums."

Alec took the warlock's hands in his, turning them over. True, there were faint scratches over his yellowish skin. He rubbed his thumb over them. "Do they hurt?" He looked up into the vertical yellow eyes.

"Not anymore."

Smiling bashfully, Alec planted a kiss on each wrist before going in search of the cat. He found him easily, where they'd left him earlier—coiled up on the hot pink sofa covered in white sheet, adorned with pillows and a blanket. Jace's nest.

He doubted his friend would agree with the cat sitting on his pillow. Jace never allowed Church in his room at the Institute, though he loved the cat.

"Here, kitty. Are you hungry?" Alec reached a tentative hand toward Chairman. The cat lifted his head and flicked his ears, staring with a bored expression at the human. "I have fish. Don't you like fish?" He pushed the opened can toward the small cat. He didn't move, just tucked his head back in his fur. "I have a cat, too," Alec found himself commenting. "He's older than you, but a lot more obedient. He eats everything."

Chairman hissed at him, his tail twitching.

"You don't like the fish? Or you don't like me?"

The cat sat up, his spine arching, his claws escaping the pads. Alec had enough time to retract his hand before the small grey fur ball pounced. "Angel! You're a naughty little thing!" He scrambled up and stalked toward the kitchen. "Magnus, your cat—"

The warlock was laughing, leaning against the door of his kitchen, staring at the scene unfurling in front of him.

"You think it's funny?" Alec snapped.

"I was actually curious if you could convince him to eat the tuna. He's never eaten tuna. I have no idea why it's this aversion." Magnus shrugged, pushing off the doorframe. His eyes widened minutely, staring over Alec's shoulder. Alec turned to see what got his companion's attention.

The kitten had managed to spill the can's contents on the couch.

"Jace doesn't like fish," Alec noted off-handedly.

"I need to replace that couch," Magnus said at the same time.

"I'm sorry," Alec whispered. "I didn't mean for that to happen..."

"Don't worry. Pink doesn't suit me well." He waved a hand around. With a snap of his fingers, the soiled bedding disappeared from the pink couch. The sudden movement made Chairman hiss and jump off the sofa. Another snap and the hot pink furniture disappeared, and a deep blue one appeared in its spot. It was made of plush and looked really soft.

"Stolen?" Alec commented.

"You know it." Magnus smiled broadly.

The buzzer blared loudly and Magnus clapped happily, muttering about "prompt services" and went to let the delivery guy in.

Ten minutes later, they were seated on the new couch with take-out boxes surrounding them. Chinese was one of Alec's favorites and Magnus had gotten the right food choice, too.

They didn't talk much, only watching re-runs on TV while sating their hunger.

"Fortune cookies!" Magnus beamed, taking his, glancing at Alec. "Open yours, my darling Alexander."

Alec flushed, pushing the empty carton away. His fingers trembled as he open his cookie.

_Getting stuck in a situation viewed wrongly by the society makes you happy._

"It's not wrong if you feel it's right," Magnus said softly, wrapping an arm around the young boy's shoulders.

"I know," Alec said sourly. "I wish it will be viewed differently by society, especially mine. I'm worried my parents will disown me."

"Alexander, never be ashamed of who you are. When you will accept it, then others will accept you for who you are."

"Magnus…" He didn't want to admit this. He was worried of his parents' reactions, but mostly it scared him what Jace would say. Alec couldn't bear the thought of losing his parabatai because of his sexual preference.

Magnus rubbed Alec's back in a soothing motion until the young Shadowhunter snuggled into his side, sighing. "Do you think they're okay?"

Checking the time and seeing it was late at night, Magnus nodded. "I bet they're already at the Institute by now."

"They wouldn't leave me here!" he exclaimed.

"Why? Is it so horrible to stay with me?"

"It's not that. But Jace will get in trouble."

"Oh, true. I almost forgot I should be taking care of your reckless friend."

Alec didn't believe that the warlock had forgotten, but didn't comment. He allowed himself to relax into Magnus's side and was dozing off when his phone rang loudly. Picking it up groggily, he noticed Magnus was fast asleep, his head on the arm on the couch.

"Jace?" Alec whispered, extricating himself from the warlock.

"Were you sleeping? Never mind. I need you to bring blood to the cemetery on the outskirts of Queens."

"What have you done?"

"It's Simon."

"Does he need a transfusion or something? Maybe you should take him to a Mundie hospital."

"It's a long story, Alec, but Raphael turned him. We need to bury him and when he wakes he'll be thirsty."

He couldn't wrap his head around the information he received.

"Please, Alec. I'm here with Clary and Izzy. Hurry."

The lack of jokes or sarcastic comments showed how worried Jace was. "I'll be right there."

Hanging up, Alec turned to Magnus. He didn't want to wake him, but he had no clue where he could get blood at that hour, and the idea of walking alone in the night to the cemetery didn't sit well with him.

"Magnus?" he whispered tentatively placing a hand on the warlock's arm. "Wake up." He shook him a little.

"I may be a warlock but I do need my sleeping hours. I don't know if you Nephilim run on an hour of sleep, but I don't."

Alec chuckled despite himself. "Simon's a vampire," he blurted out.

"Are you talking in your sleep? Is it a nightmare?" Magnus opened his eyes and yawned loudly.

"I'm serious. Jace just called me. Come on. You have to help me get some blood to the cemetery."

"I don't even know why I bother with you lot. The High Warlock of Brooklyn has a busy agenda which is mostly filled with important. . .things."

"Will you help or not?" Alec asked impatiently, getting up and running his hands through his hair.

"For you, anything, darling. Besides, I'm curious. I've never seen a Child of the Night raising."

"Come _on_." Alec was already at the front door.

With a snap of his fingers, Magnus changed his clothes before ushering Alec out of the apartment. "There's a butcher's shop in Greenpoint."

They started their journey through the night's air, walking quietly side by side.

* * *

**Update: next Tuesday. Waiting for your response. I hope everyone enjoyed this, and I'm really happy all of you liked the first chapter.  
**


	3. Chapter 3: CoG missing moment

**TMI belongs to Cassandra. **

**Beta'd by naelany**

* * *

**This quotes inspired me to write this outtake and the ones to come. There will be one chapter for every place they visit. :)**

_When she returned to the group she had left, she discovered that they had been joined by Robert and Maryse Lightwood, who were—she saw with surprise—shaking hands with Magnus Bane, who had put the sparkly headband away and was being the model of decorum. Maryse had her arm around Alec's shoulder._

* * *

"_So have you heard from Alec and Magnus lately?" she asked. "Are they having a good time?"_

"_Sounds like it." Jace took his phone out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Alec keeps sending me annoying photos. Lots of captions like Wish you were here, except not really."_

"_Well, you can't blame him. It's supposed to be a romantic vacation." She ɻipped through the photos on Jace's phone and giggled. Alec and Magnus standing in front of the Eiʃel Tower, Alec wearing jeans as usual and Magnus wearing a striped ɹsherman's sweater, leather pants, and an insane beret. In the Boboli Gardens, Alec was still wearing jeans, and Magnus was wearing an enormous Venetian cloak and a gondolier's hat. He looked like the Phantom of the Opera. In front of the Prado he was wearing a sparkling matador jacket and platform boots, while Alec appeared to be calmly feeding a pigeon in the background._

"_I'm taking that away from you before you get to the India part," said Jace, retrieving his phone. "Magnus in a sari. Some things you don't ever forget."_

* * *

"Don't!" Alec protested when Magnus made to place the sparkly blue headband on his head.

Glancing at their friends, seeing they were busy engaged in their conversation, Magnus leaned closer to Alec. His lips were pressed against his boyfriend's ear. "It will bring the color out of your eyes."

Alec pulled at the sleeve of his once black sweater, looking uncomfortable. "It might look better on you."

"That's true." Magnus placed that headband in his hair, flashing Alec a wide smile. "A day without my special hair gel and glitter makes me feel inhuman. Lucky I can conjure just about anything to brighten my day."

"I'm always here. You don't have to conjure me," Alec told him quietly, touching the warlock's cheek. "Or don't I brighten your day?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Alexander. Even though you have horrid sense of fashion your presence lights up a room." Magnus was leaning to kiss his boyfriend when a throat clearing separated them. Alec jumped as if burned and with a jerky movement he ripped the sparkly headband from Magnus's head, chucking it away.

"Mom, Dad," he greeted his parents on a tense voice.

"Son, I'm afraid we weren't properly introduced," Robert said seriously.

"You know Magnus Bane, honey. He healed Alec when the Greater Demon attacked him," Maryse said softly, touching her husband's hand. "Or so I heard. If every time I leave my children out of my sight, something will happen to any of them...I don't think I can take it anymore."

"It's not your fault, Mom," Alec told her, stepping toward his mother. "It's no one's fault what happened to Max." _Only mine_, he thought sourly.

Magnus chose that moment to make proper introductions as Robert Lightwood had requested. He extended his hand toward the older Shadowhunter. "Magnus Bane, sir. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Taking aback by the gesture, Robert shook the warlock's hand. "Robert Lightwood, but I bet you know that."

"Just like you know me," Magnus conquered. "I never understood why this awkward blanket covered people when one chose to date someone they know. They always act as if they don't know you and question your motives."

Alec made a noise in the back of his throat, silently begging Magnus to drop it. His father was strict and he would never accept their relationship.

"That's right, Magnus," Maryse acknowledged the information. She placed her hand on her son's shoulder. "I don't think I've thanked you for saving Alexander. Twice."

"Twice?" Alec asked confused.

"Was it more than twice? Never mind. Probably, taking into account what we've just been through. I was referring to the Greater Demon incident when I wasn't there for him and to the battle on the ship. I know you saved him from drowning."

Magnus looked mildly amused. "I was fighting on your side. I couldn't let a Nephilim die. We were already outnumbered."

Alec raised an eyebrow at him, curious if Magnus was telling the truth. He knew deep inside that wasn't the only, or main, reason why he saved him.

"Besides," Magnus continued, glancing at Alec before locking eyes with Robert. "Your son has been growing on me. I love him."

Alec's heart doubled in speed. He couldn't hear the words enough for them to finally sink in. "And I love him too," he blurted out, looking at his parents, keeping his back straight.

"Well, if that's the case…" Robert trailed off, looking suspiciously between his son and the warlock. "Do I need to threaten you against breaking his heart?"

"I'm sure he's skilled enough to chop me into tiny piece and make sure no one finds my body if I do something to upset him." Magnus smiled warmly at Alec who sputtered, shaking his head.

He'd never harm Magnus. He couldn't even think of that.

Somehow, Alec wasn't sure how, the conversation turned to traveling and when he expressed his interested in Magnus's stories from when he had visited India, he was proposed to go with the warlock there. To his utter surprise, his parents were supportive, telling him they trusted Magnus and that they still regretted not traveling while they were young.

That was how he found himself home a day later, staring between his wardrobe and the empty suitcase on the bed.

The door of his room banged to the wall. "Deserter," Jace muttered, flopping on his back on the bed. The bounce made the empty suitcase fall to the ground.

"I'd rather come with you hunting demons than pack."

"Mentally? Your bag is empty and the wardrobe filled with clothes. Why take clothes anyway?"

Alec flushed. "Magnus said we'd visit places."

"And I'm dating the Seelie Queen."

Alec threw a balled pair of socks at his friend, hitting him in the head. "Do not let Clary hear that."

"I was being sarcastic," Jace said sardonically. "Anyway." He picked the balled socks as if weighing them in his hand. "Need help?"

"I have no idea what to take." He shrugged, looking helplessly. "I think I'm calling Magnus."

"Wise choice."

Jace rolled on the other side of the bed to make room for his friend to sit down, before starting to throw the pair of socks in the air and catching it.

Alec dialed his boyfriend's number and waited rather impatiently for him to pick up. When he was about to give up, Magnus answered out of breath.

"Are you busy?" Alec asked curiously.

"I have a client, Alexander. He dropped by unannounced. I wouldn't have taken him if he wasn't in such bad shape. I can't talk now. Will call you when I'm done?" He said it all in one breath and barely louder than a whisper.

"What client?"

"Later, Alec."

A loud click sounded in the Shadowhunter's ear.

"Awesome," he mumbled, flopping on his back, glancing at Jace. "He has a client."

"Well, in that case you can ask Izzy or your mom. They ought to know what kind of stuff you should pack."

"My mom is as much yours as she is mine," Alec retorted. "And I'd rather not ask them. It will get embarrassing."

"Just take whatever clothes you have. I mean it's not like you have much other than jeans and shirts. All in black."

"I do own a red sweater."

"That's because I gave it to you last Christmas."

Alec mock-punched his friend in the shoulder. "I own other colors, too. Okay?"

"If you don't, you will. I can't wait to see what kind of stuff Magnus will throw at you. Please, take photos. Lots of them."

"Jace, as much as I like Magnus, I won't be caught dead in any get-up he likes to wear. Are we clear? If you see me in rainbow pants and with glitter in my hair you're allowed to sign me up to the loony bin."

"So can I call ahead once you leave? I'm not sure how these places work. You might need to book a room."

"Idiot!" Alec exclaimed, but burst in laughter. "I can't even imagine myself…"

"I can." Jace nodded. "It will give me nightmares, too."

There was a timid knock on the door which made Alec groan. "Go away, Iz!"

The door opened an inch. "It's me," Clary said on a small voice. "Can I come in? We're alone now."

Alec sat up. "Where's everyone?"

Shooting a confused look to her boyfriend who was still sprawled on his friend's bed, throwing the socks in the air, Clary focused on Alec. "Your mom went out to meet with someone. I don't know. And Isabelle promised Simon to show him a place where he can buy cheap blood."

"Fabulous."

"Ask her," Jace commented, grinning at his friend.

"Ask me what?" Clary could feel her blush rising on neck and face. She didn't really like the spotlight.

"You're a girl," Alec said slowly.

"Ten points go to Alexander Lightwood. If you guess what I am, you get another ten," Jace told him. "Then we'll try harder guesses, like…Magnus."

"Fuck you!" Alec snapped.

"I'll skip and leave that part for your boyfriend."

"What do you need my help with?" Clary interrupted their banter.

"I'm not sure what to pack. I don't even know where we're going. He said here and there. If that's not vague…"

"Knowing him, you'll probably stay in his apartment and he'll show you pictures on the Internet." Jace laughed at his own joke, throwing the balled pair of socks toward the empty suitcase, before sitting up. "Let's pack some clothes, Lightwood."

"So you're going to help me?"

"It's not that difficult. You take a bunch of stuff from your wardrobe and put it in your suitcase."

To that, Alec grabbed a handful of clothes and dumped them in his suitcase. "Huh, it is easy. And you're right. Most of my clothes are black."

Jace looked scandalized at the mess his friend had made and when he saw another handful of clothes thrown in the suitcase, he made his way there. "What, by the Angel, are you doing?"

"Packing."

Jace exchanged a look with Clary who appeared entertained at the boys. "That's what you call packing? It's like hunting gear exploded in your bag!"

Alec frowned, staring at the haphazardly thrown clothes, some spilling out of his suitcase. "I'm shit at this."

Sighing heavily, Jace pushed him out of his way and sat down taking all the clothes out of the bag before folding them neatly. If he was good at anything, it was keeping everything clean and neat. Unlike Alec who never cared what his room looked like.

"Uh, why I came here…" Clary found her voice, still staring shocked at her boyfriend. He didn't strike her as the helpful type, but she guessed that was the true friend in him showing.

"Yes?" Alec asked, plucking out socks and underwear from his closet.

"I wanted to feed Church."

"He's probably hiding if you can't find him."

"He came to me, meowing. I guessed he was hungry when he led me to the kitchen," she added, shrugging. "I don't know where his food is."

"His food?" Jace snorted. "He's been out of his granules for days probably. He'll eat whatever, Clary. Raid the fridge for something cat suitable."

"Wait...you don't have cat food?"

"Not anymore. I'll go buy cat food later."

"Oh." She nodded. "I better go feed him...something. I'd help, Alec, but Jace is doing a good job." She pointed to her boyfriend who blew her a kiss before making a circle with his finger and pointed to the door. It was her cue to leave.

Alec dumped the socks and underwear on Jace's head, laughing. "Thanks for helping."

"You're a jerk," his friend grumbled, flicking a pair of boxers off his shoulder. "You should pay attention to this. Or you won't be able to zip the suitcase if you rummage through it while away."

"I'll have Magnus to help."

"Of course, abusing the magic."

"It will be a good case. At least he won't steal stuff."

Jace laughed. "It's always a pleasure to visit him, isn't it? You never know what that place will look like."

"You get used to it." Alec shrugged and sat on the edge of his bed.

Silence fell in the room. Alec watched his friend packing for him, as he tried to muster courage to ask him something that had been eating at him. He wanted to discuss the Magnus subject and find out how his best friend felt about his relationship.

"Huh. You do have other colors," Jace suddenly spoke, interrupting Alec's thoughts, holding a pair of yellow boxers.

Alec flushed, lunging to grab his underwear. "I think it's a bad idea for you to help, after all." He joined Jace, packing whatever he thought might be embarrassing, and actually paid attention to how his friend folded his shirts so they could fit.

"Can I ask something?" Jace wondered after a few minutes. He glanced at his parabatai for confirmation and when he got a nod, he cleared his throat. "When did this start?"

"This—what this?"

"You and Magnus? How? No offense, but you…" He waved his hands about. "You're so laid back and so...I don't know..._plain_. I don't mean it in a bad way. But Magnus is… Angel, I'm not sure there is a word in the lexicon to describe him."

Alec chuckled, feeling his cheeks heat up, but he felt relieved at being spared having to talk to Jace about his relationship with Magnus and happy his friend accepted him as he was. "Opposites attract."

"Yeah, but you are total opposites, man. Anyway, was it at the party?"

Looking away, Alec stifled a smile. He remembered how Magnus had told him to call. That look in the warlock's eyes. Alec couldn't think of anything else ever since, even though at the time he thought he was still attracted to his best friend.

"So?" Jace insisted. "He did look at you funny."

"Yes, it was at the party, but I didn't go to him until after the accident. I wanted to thank him, you know. I don't even remember much of what happened."

"He stayed with you the whole time, didn't allow any of us in. I was tempted to kill him, but the nice part in me stilled me from committing homicide. He did save your life."

"Nice part in you?" Alec joked. "Does that concept exist?"

"I'll have you know I can be quite the angel if I try very hard."

"By the way, thank you. You know, for not murdering my boyfriend."

Jace shot him a wide smile. "That's the first time you admitted it to me. I'm happy that _you're _finally happy, too, Alec."

Smiling at his friend, Alec put the last of his clothes in the suitcase. "How long have you known?"

"You and Magnus? A while. I suspected it at first, but I had all the confirmation I needed the night Luke was attacked by those demons."

Burying his face in his hands, Alec moaned. "I still can't believe I nearly told my parents everything. But maybe it would have been better for them to know."

"They're supportive, right?"

"I thought so, too," Alec said sourly. "But Dad chose to stay back instead of coming home even for a day to see me away when I leave for a while. Mom is giving me a look that I can't decipher—it's between pity and anguish. There's always Iz for grandbabies, but knowing her choice in boyfriends...I doubt that would happen."

"Don't worry. They'll come around." Jace patted his back, resting his hand on his shoulder. "If it makes you feel better, you have my support. And Isabelle's, and Clary's, Simon's. We don't judge you."

"I'm afraid if the wrong people hear about my relationship…" Alec sucked on his lower lip, rubbing his parabatai rune. "I don't want my runes stripped and my life thrown out the window."

"It's like in any other trial if it gets to that. I promise you now to be on your side all through it. I hope it won't get to that, because if anyone hurts you like that I will give up on the Shadow World along with you. There will be no reason to hunt demons without you by my side."

"Would you do that for me?" Alec was astonished.

"Of course!" Jace exclaimed, almost scandalized his friend thought otherwise.

"Thank you, Jace." He threw his arms around his parabatai's neck, hugging him tightly as tears welled up in his eyes. "You're the best friend I could have asked for."

Jace stiffened, trying to pull away, seeing the door open and a tall figure hovering in the shadows of the hallway. But Alec didn't let go, squeezing him tighter.

"I think you should let go if you don't want Magnus to turn me into a rat or something."

"What?" Alec pulled away, frowning. Then he turned to look at his opened door. Magnus was leaning against the frame, arms folded across his chest. He was wearing a leather jacket with many buckles dotted on it and red skinny jeans paired with black patent shoes. "Oh, hey."

"Oh, hey, to you too, Alexander."

"This is my cue to leave." Jace got up in a fluid motion. "Later. I'm going to see if Clary found any food."

Magnus closed the door after the blond Shadowhunter, leaning against it, regarding his boyfriend with an amused expression. "I thought you were just friends."

"We were. We are. Just friends. Jace just...he said something that meant a lot to me."

"Don't worry." Magnus softened his expression. "I was joking. I know you're merely friends. Come here."

Alec didn't need to be told twice, but in his haste to get to the warlock, he stumbled over the lid of his suitcase and his chest collided with Magnus's. Making it look like that was his intended action, Alec gripped at the leather jacket, slamming his lips against his boyfriend's, moaning loudly. It took a moment for Magnus to get his wits about him before he cradled Alec's face in his hands, slowing the kiss and turning it sweeter.

**. . .**

Early the next morning, they made their way to JFK Airport. Alec was still protesting about flying when Magnus could have probably done it some other way—like a Portal. Apparently it was much more complicated to create a Portal and have the country's approval than actually buying a ticket and travel like the Mundies. It helped when your boyfriend could acquire a passport and obtain a visa with his connections.

Their first destination was Egypt. Magnus had explained the first impression is always the best and the pyramids could rival all the other places he wanted to show him. Alec just went along with it, because he didn't know better. He'd read and seen pictures of these places but never—not even in his wildest dreams—had he thought he'd ever get to visit them.

* * *

**I'm so happy everyone is enjoying this! Thank you for the great response to my little story. :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Egypt

**TMI belongs to Cassandra. **

**Beta'd by naelany**

**Thank you to everyone who reviews. Know that I read and love them all even though I don't have time to answer. :)**

* * *

They were grand, the pyramids.

Alec could see them for miles before they even got close to them. There were restrictions around them so people wouldn't approach. _That is kind of a bummer_, Alec thought. They'd come so far and now they couldn't even go closer? He wished he could touch the pyramid.

Magnus looked around at the group of people pointing at the constructions, snapping pictures, effectively not paying them any attention, before grabbing Alec's wrist. "Don't let go of my hand."

Alec's stomach dropped, thinking something bad was about to happen. He gripped his boyfriend's hand as if his life depended on it. With a snap of fingers, and a loud gasp from Alec, they were inside the pyramid.

He turned to look wide-eyed at Magnus. "What happened?"

"You looked disappointed that we couldn't get closer."

"And you had to… What did you do? Wow! We're _inside_, Magnus!"

Smiling softly, he stared at the Shadowhunter as he started walking around the place, tentatively touching the wall.

"BOO!"

Faster than Magnus thought possible, Alec had a Seraph blade out of his pocket, called its name and was looking around alarmed. Magnus noted that his hand was shaking, but he was having too much fun.

"Who is disturbing the big and mighty _Tutankhamun_?" the warlock said in a grave voice.

"Mag..._nus_!" Alec hissed, his whole body shaking. "We have to leave!" When he didn't get a response, Alec looked around and found his boyfriend doubling over in laughter. "YOU!" He pointed the Seraph blade at him. "That was so not funny! At all. Never again."

"It's good to know that if we're ever in danger you have quick reflexes," Magnus managed to say between chuckles.

"I'm a Shadowhunter, of course I have quick reflexes. Get us out of here, please."

"No longer eager to explore the pyramids?"

"From outside."

Nodding, Magnus appeared them outside the construction. "A picture? You know to show the family you're alive and well. I didn't kidnap you or something."

"Yeah, we need to find someone to snap a picture."

"Or, the camera can do that for us."

"On its own? But the Mundanes…"

"They won't see the camera." Snapping his fingers, a small digital camera appeared, hovering in the air. Magnus wrapped his arm around Alec's shoulders. "Smile, Alexander."

They took several pictures, some would be for their eyes only—especially the one where Magnus bent him back, kissing him hungrily.

When they returned to their hotel, Alec bought a postcard so he could send it to his family.

"What's on the list for tomorrow?" Magnus asked as they walked toward their room. "I think we should leave Valley of the Kings for another day. Pyramids seem to scare you."

"That wasn't funny!" Alec snapped, extracting their key from his backpack. "Not one bit. Did you ever hear of the gods' curses? It's all in the books I had to study. I was sure we were going to die, Magnus!"

Alec could vividly recall all the histories he'd read about the Egyptian kings and their wrath. They always managed to give him chills, and Magnus's stunt, by taking them inside a pyramid and using that creepy voice reminded Alec of the books in the library at the Institute. Besides, fighting without his parabatai by his side wasn't the same, and he never felt confident enough to start a fight without Jace around. Sure, he'd killed the occasional demon when Jace wasn't next to him, but fighting something as great as a king...like Tutankhamun ...no way.

"You're overly dramatic. You need to cast a powerful incantation to raise the kings. Besides, we were in the wrong area for Tutankhamun to even be there, which of course, you'd have realized if you weren't so frightened."

Alec huffed and unlocked their door, stomping inside, throwing his backpack on a chair. "I'm going to download the pictures and send them home. Also, I'll try to write something clever on the postcard."

"Greetings from Tutankhamun. I have your son. Ransom: one thousand grand." Magnus laughed and ruffled the young Shadowhunter's hair.

"Is that how much I'm worth?"

"Of course not."

"Is it less?"

Magnus took his face between his palms and stared into the deep blue eyes, suddenly very serious. "You're irreplaceable and invaluable, Alexander."

A tight knot formed in Alec's chest and he was overcome by emotion. "I love you," he whispered, leaning to peck the warlock's mouth.

"I love you, too." Stroking his cheek, Magnus deepened the kiss. He started walking his boyfriend backwards until they reached the bed and fell on it. Alec whimpered when their bodies collided; he loved feeling his lover's weight on him.

"Maybe this isn't the best moment."

"You've got to be kidding!"

The warlock pulled away. "I'd rather look presentable for our first time, darling. And right now my hair is hanging limply, I'm sweaty and I don't know about you but I'm hungry. We need our energy for what you want."

Alec flushed bright red and rolled around, burrowing his face into the soft pillow.

"Don't tempt me, Alexander."

He looked over his shoulder, realizing that his boyfriend was staring at his ass. In an un-Alec-like gesture, he shook his ass, earning a loud groan from Magnus.

"I need a shower. A freezing one."

"Or you could join me," Alec insisted, sitting up and pulling his sweaty shirt over his head. Holding Magnus's eyes, he started unbuttoning his jeans, shimmering his way out of them.

"You're killing me!"

Smirking, Alec threw his pants at the warlock. He was ready for the next step in their relationship. And he was ready to show it to his boyfriend any way he could. Then he jumped out of the bed, took the camera and his phone out of the bag and walked to the small desk where his laptop laid.

"What are you doing?" Magnus asked shocked.

"I'm going to transfer the pictures in the laptop. Then I'll choose a few and send Jace. Why?" he asked back, sounding bored.

"You're the biggest tease I've ever met in my whole life!"

Alec turned to show his big smile. "That makes me feel special considering you met tons of people."

"You _are_ special, but still a tease. I'll be in the shower."

Wiggling his fingers to Magnus, Alec turned around in the chair and focused on the pictures. He chose the first one—where Magnus had his arm around his shoulders, both smiling at the camera—and attached it to a text message, adding a few words to it before sending it to Jace. Only after pressing Send, he counted the hours, and realized he probably just woke up his friend. _Oh, well._

"Sweetie, can you bring me the conditioner?" Magnus called from the bathroom.

"Is this a scheme to get me in the shower with you? It's you who said no!"

"It's in my bag. The green bottle!"

Alec rummaged through Magnus's bag, finding things he wished he hadn't—too much glitter and too many hair products. Finally, he found the conditioner and went to the bathroom.

The cold shower had turned into a steaming hot one apparently because the room was filled with steam and the mirror was foggy. He walked to the bathtub, trying not to look at his naked boyfriend—_too much_—and thrust the bottle in his direction. Magnus jumped, startled, not having heard Alec.

"You sneaky little Nephilim."

"If you want name-calling, just let me know, warlock."

"You're too easy, Alec."

The Shadowhunter shook his head and left the bathroom, musing at how nice it was to hear Magnus calling him by his name. He'd always preferred Alec to Alexander. The full name was usually used by his mother when he was in trouble. Though, hearing it from Magnus's mouth it sounded luxurious and made him feel powerful in a way. He'd been told how important his name was and how many notable men had worn it over the years, but he had never felt special—until he met this glittery warlock that turned his world upside down.

Alec grabbed the postcard and wrote down the first thing that came to his mind:

_Hey guys!_

_Wish you were here, except not really. We're having fun._

_Check it out-the pyramids!_

—_Alec and Magnus_

After, he traced the rune on the corner of the postcard and watched it catching fire before disappearing.

While Alec waited for Magnus to finish his shower, he went to lie on the bed, looking over the pictures they had snapped since they had left New York. There were already about fifty photos in the camera. His eyes started closing when he reached the one made in the plane at the fluffy white clouds. The last thought Alec had, before succumbing to sleep was: _Magnus sure takes ages in the shower._

The warlock wrapped himself in a white bathrobe and stepped out of the bathroom toweling his hair dry. He stopped in his tracks when he found his boyfriend asleep on the bed, his muscled arms wrapped around a pillow, the camera lying next to his head. Walking to the bed, Magnus sat down and stroked a hand through Alec's hair. The young Shadowhunter snuggled closer but didn't wake up.

Smiling, Magnus settled on the bed next to him after grabbing a few necessities from his bag—gel and glitter for his hair and nail polish. Once his hair looked presentable once again, he started working on applying black paint on his toe nails.

Alec came around from his nap to a horrid smell—a smell that usually he associated with his sister. Still sleepy and confused he sat up, rubbing his eyes. He was in a hotel room, on his trip with Magnus, but why was he smelling nail polish?

He sniffed loudly. "What's that?"

Magnus jumped, startled, tracing a wrong line on his toe. "You were asleep, darling. I took liberty to go through my usual routine after a shower."

"Why can't you just magically paint your nails if you must do it at all? It reeks."

"As I said, you were sleeping," Magnus repeated, capping the small bottle. With a snap of his fingers black paint appeared on all his nails. "Do you want it too?" He turned to look questioningly at Alec.

"No way!" he exclaimed horrified.

The warlock inspected his fingernails then glanced up again, shrugging. "It can be for just a moment."

"Magnus, no," Alec said loudly, determined.

"Fine, you party pooper. Now that you've rested, are you ready for dinner?" He leaned over and moved a lock of dark hair from the beautiful blue eyes, before kissing his soft plump lips.

Alec had other ideas. He wanted to show his boyfriend what he was too nervous to say out loud—the things he wanted to do with him. He wasn't sure what exactly fueled this sudden bravery, but he was taking advantage of it. Alec rolled them around until he was on top of Magnus. Kissing him frantically, he pushed the bathrobe aside, his fingers gliding over the newly discovered skin. When his boyfriend wrapped his arms around him, Alec took it as encouragement, deepening the kiss and pushing his hips into Magnus's. A guttural sound escaped his throat as he met hard flesh, and his eyes nearly crossed from pleasure.

It was finally happening!

Alec couldn't be happier. He was going to experience this intimate moment with Magnus.

"Darling, darling, slow down." Magnus stroked his lover's cheek. "I don't mean to sound like a cock-blocker, but I think we should stop. I want this to be memorable for you. Don't pout, Alexander. We will get to have many, many nights together. I promise you, but for now—for our first time—allow me to lead."

"Then lead," Alec said petulantly, kissing down Magnus's neck.

"I want it to be special for you. That's why I want us to wait. It's your first time, sweetheart. Shall we get some food?"

"You do realize I'm...a guy, right? I don't need you to romanticize it. No flowers and scented candles. As long as I have you and share this with you, it's going to be special in its own way."

"Humor me."

Scowling, Alec got up and stomped to his suitcase looking through it for some other clothes, making a mess as his hands shook. He couldn't believe he got turned down by the person he loved. Magnus walked to him and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, pressing his lips to his ear.

"I love you. Let me show you exactly how much. We will have time for rushed and needy once I've given you sweet and special."

Alec shuddered at the words spoken in his ear, that hot breath tickling his nerves. He was so wound up. "Why must we wait?"

"You won't have to wait for too long. I promise."

"Really?" The Shadowhunter whirled on his heel and stared in excitement at his boyfriend.

"Indeed." Magnus kissed him softly. "Hmm, would you do something for me?"

"Anything." Alec had an inkling he was going to regret it, but he couldn't think straight with Magnus so close and the prospect of finally making love with him looming in the air.

"Great!" Magnus clapped, tearing the black shirt from Alec's hands and tossing it back in his suitcase. "Wear this for dinner." He produced a tight, red shirt from his own overflowing bag. The shirt looked fine except for the large picture on the front—it was a stamp-like print where it read: TAKEN.

"Are you serious?" He looked pleadingly at his boyfriend. "Don't you have some less… I don't know…" He flailed his arms about.

"There's this too, of course, but I thought you'd prefer the other one." Magnus showed him the other option. It was a black shirt, though its huge flaw was the large rainbow across the chest and the sketched white male figures under it, kissing.

"Don't you own something normal? Like, I don't know...plain? I'd take the red one, I really would if it didn't have the print on the chest."

"If I take it off, do you promise to wear it?"

"You can do that?"

"For you, darling, anything. Especially when I get to see you in color."

"So I don't look good in black?" Alec retorted, trying not to laugh.

"Black is black, Alexander. You rock it, but during this trip, I've set a personal goal—to make you wear colors. Life's so much more beautiful in colors."

Laughing loudly, Alec looped his arms around Magnus's neck and kissed his lips. "Let's see how that turns out. Now, take this off." He pointed to the printed words.

"I don't see what the big deal is. I'd like people to know you're off market. You're mine."

"I'm not...as confident as you. I thought you figured that by now."

"Bringing you out of that shell is my personal job." A soft hand stroked Alec's cheek and the look in Magnus's eyes told him that he wanted to leave all the worries aside and be himself. Of course, he'd never be as flamboyant as his boyfriend, but he wouldn't worry every minute about what others thought of him.


	5. Chapter 5: Paris

**TMI belongs to Cassandra. **

**Beta'd by naelany**

**Thank you to everyone who reviews. Know that I read and love them all even though I don't have time to answer. :)**

**You can find the postcards that inspired me to write this in my Facebook group (link on my profile here). They're the original postcards.**

* * *

"If we die, I will never forgive you!" Alec hissed, clutching at the armrests.

"I told you that I want something special—one reason we're flying to Paris. You won't regret it."

"If we make it there," Alec said through gritted teeth. His heart was pounding in his chest with every shake that rocked the plane. "Wherever you take me next it won't be by plane."

"We can't Portal everywhere, Alec," Magnus said exasperated. He placed a hand on his boyfriend's knee. "And the plane isn't going to fall."

"That you know of. ARGH!" He shouted when they free fell through the air for a few immeasurable seconds.

"I'm right here. Have some faith."

"I've always hated storms, but now I despise them!" Alec grumbled, closing his eyes when the plane rocked again.

Magnus took Alec's hand and squeezed it. "Stop worrying. We're going to land any moment now. They're trying to find a smooth way to do it."

"That's not encouraging enough."

After half an hour of circling the airport and rocking some more, the plane landed safely. Alec never let go of Magnus's hand, not even when they were safely in the airport waiting for their bags.

Suddenly, Magnus started chuckling, and when Alec gave him a hard look, he laughed harder. "I was just thinking of that Fearless rune Clary created. I guess it would have been good an hour ago."

"You think? Is this trip about finding things that scare me?"

"Of course not. This trip is all about love, pleasure, and happiness. I'm sorry we had to experience the turbulences. I should have known autumn is rainy in Europe."

"It's rainy everywhere, but that was a storm out there. Anyway, let's go."

They hailed a cab and while Magnus chatted with the driver about their hotel and the horrid weather, Alec extracted his phone from his pocket.

_We're in Paris! I always pictured it as a nice place, but the trip here...I thought we were going to die!_

He stared at the text message he had just written, then deleted a huge part of it.

_We're in Paris! Cool, huh? How are you?_

Nodding to himself, he pressed Send after putting in Jace's number.

"What time is it back home?" he asked Magnus.

"Six hours difference, in the minus. Why?"

"Oh, that's good. I was afraid I'd wake him."

"Jace?"

"Yes." Alec's phone buzzed with an incoming message.

_Paris? That's nice. I'll let Iz know where to send her answer to your postcard. _

He wasn't expecting a reply to that, but it was nice she thought of answering.

His phone buzzed again.

_Btw...the pyramids were cool. Did you ride any camels?_

Laughing, Alec typed back a response, telling Jace he saw camels but didn't go near them.

"Everything okay back home?" Magnus asked, leaning in the seat next to him.

"Yes. We should expect a postcard from Izzy."

Once in their hotel room, Alec made a beeline for the balcony and stared at the Eiffel Tower clearly visible from there.

"You can see the tower from any part of the city," Magnus told him, stopping behind him and resting his hands on his shoulders. "Would you like a stroll through the city?"

"If you know any remote parts or somewhere quiet."

"I do happen to know of some." He nodded, placing a kiss on the dark-haired boy's head. "A shower first?"

"If you join me." Alec felt bold, but they were where Magnus wanted them to have their first time. He knew that wouldn't be in the shower, but he wanted to be close to him and get used to being naked around him.

The shower turned out extremely innocent, though the heated looks they shared were promises to what was to come later.

Their hotel was in Montmartre which meant they didn't have to walk too far for the quiet stroll Alec wanted. It was drizzling, so not many people ventured out of their houses.

Magnus was an open encyclopedia as he pointed out different sights, recalled various events, talking about people whom Alec knew were dead, but that Magnus had met or seen alive back in the day. For probably the first time, Alec started to grasp the reality—how Magnus had truly lived for hundreds of years and had seen the world change, had been there through the most important parts of the history.

"If it is something you want, we can visit the cemetery tomorrow. I doubt you want to be there at night."

Alec frowned. "I'm not afraid of the dark or the cemetery at night, but yes, tomorrow would be better. We have plans for tonight."

"Indeed, we do! I just had a marvelous idea!" Magnus exclaimed, dropping Alec's hand which he had been holding. They were descending rows of many stairs. Magnus stepped in front of his boyfriend and looked up at him, his eyes sparkling. "I want to go to the Eiffel Tower. The view at night is breathtaking."

"Can't we do that some other night?"

"No. We must do it now."

Confused but too tired to argue, Alec agreed. They traveled by underground and Alec noted how different it was from the train he knew in New York.

The tower was impressive up close. It looked like it disappeared in the stormy clouds above. The rain had stopped soon after they left the hotel, but it looked like it was going to make a reappearance.

"What's going on? Why are these people making a line here?" Alec asked, staring at the long line that wounded toward the foot of the tower.

"They want to go up, of course. Here's a little advantage of being a warlock." Magnus grinned.

"No! Don't do that again. The last time you made us pop somewhere we were trapped in a pyramid."

"We weren't trapped. I wanted to be there. Now, have a little faith. I like to cheat, but not even I can do that. We can appear on top of someone. That can be embarrassing."

"Then what?"

"Trust me?"

"I'm not sure."

"Good." Magnus gripped Alec's hand tightly then snapped his fingers.

They were at the front of the line, only a person ahead of them. Alec looked around and behind, feeling guilty. He was surprised no one commented on their sudden appearance.

The least he could do for Magnus was to pay for the tickets. They were expensive and cost him most of his pocket money, but he didn't regret it when they arrived at the top of the tower.

"Oh, by the Angel!" he exclaimed, going to the edge and staring out at the open sky, the flickering lights of the city below them. "Magnus, this is so beautiful!"

Smiling softly, the warlock wrapped him in a tight hug. "Every couple in the world should visit this place. It's so full of love and gives you hope. Don't you feel it?"

Alec looked into the cat-eyes and nodded. "I feel like I fell in love a little more. Thank you for bringing me here."

"Oh, Alexander. How could I not bring you here? I want to show you the whole world, but a small part of me wants to be here with you forever. In this moment."

"I will never forget this," Alec vowed, snuggling into his boyfriend's embrace, closing his eyes and savoring the moment. Feeling large, warm hands running down his back dangerously close to his butt and wet lips on his neck, Alec moaned softly. He flushed when he realized people could see and hear them, but once he glanced around he noticed there were other couples doing the same. He even spotted another gay couple, a few feet away—they were making out heavily, one of them pressed into a railing while the other seemed to devour him.

"Take me back to the hotel," Alec whispered, capturing Magnus's mouth in a searing kiss.

"As you wish, my darling."

Their walk back to the hotel was filled with suggestive looks and they were always touching, not all of them innocent touches. Stumbling through the empty corridor, they arrived at their door. Magnus pressed Alec into it, kissing him passionately. He was too focused on the havoc Magnus was creating inside him to realize, they had opened the door, but when he was pushed inside, he allowed the warlock to take the lead.

A few snaps of fingers later, the lights in the room were red and dim, there were candles around the bed and the bed itself looked so inviting. Alec looked between Magnus and the bed with longing in his eyes.

Magnus didn't seem to get the hint, though he started to slowly undress Alec. His jacket was the first item thrown away, closely followed by his shirt. Before Magnus reached for his jeans, Alec dived under Magnus's shirt, touching the warlock's skin. Slowly he rid him off his shirt then embraced him. The skin-on-skin contact was heavenly.

Magnus's deft fingers unbuttoned Alec's jeans as his own shaky ones tried to get a hold of his boyfriend's zipped and tug down. He couldn't muster the task and simply started pushing at the hem of the jeans in hopes they'd come off. It made Magnus laugh lightly, but he came to the Shadowhunter's aid by snapping his fingers once.

Alec shouted in surprise when all their clothes disappeared.

"Too much?" Magnus checked worried. "It's taking too long as much as I love undressing you."

Flushing, the young Nephilim turned to walk to the bed, throwing his body across the satin sheets. "Join me?"

"Oh, you bet! Let me grab supplies first." Magnus rushed to his suitcase and came up with a toiletries bag. It had everything they might need for their activities, from lube and condoms to a few items Magnus couldn't wait to introduce Alec to. But another time. He didn't want to scare him away.

The sight on the bed was ripped out of his fantasies. Alec looked like an angel sprawled on the sheets, resting back on his elbows, his legs slightly parted.

"Ah, you looked magnificent, Alexander."

Trying not to blush even more than he already was, Alec cleared his throat. "Take a picture, it will last longer. But come here already! It's chilly."

Magnus was tempted to do just that—take a picture. Something he stored away for another time. He walked slowly toward the bed and once on it, he crawled over Alec's body until he was hovering above him. Dipping his head, Magnus pressed his lips to his boyfriend's, while he started exploring the hard, muscled body under him.

"You do have them all over."

"What?" Alec gasped when he felt lips kissing various spots on his chest and arms.

Magnus stopped at his inner elbow, licking the rune there. "The runes, darling. They're everywhere. This looks fresh," he commented on the one he had just licked.

Averting his eyes, Alec gulped audibly. He couldn't believe what he'd done, and he definitely wasn't ready to admit it to Magnus. No way. Anyway, the warlock could figure out on his own what kind of rune was resting on his inner elbow now.

"The question is: why here? I thought these worked better if you placed them on your hip." Magnus loved teasing him.

"I've never had one before," Alec admitted. "Actually, just once."

Magnus raised an eyebrow, tracing the stamina rune with the tip of his finger.

"It was a couple years ago when I was out with Jace. We were alone because Iz wasn't there, I don't remember why not…" He sat up, and looked down at the rune, too. "There were four demons, we were two and tired. So we hid in a spot in the warehouse, did this rune on our arms and went back to the battle. I've never felt that strong. It was like I could go on forever. I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Maybe I should have asked you first."

"Don't be silly. Though, next time you do it, please place it on your hip." Magnus winked

"Oh." It was all Alec could say.

"Now, where were we? Ah, I remember. I was exploring your magnificent body. Lie back down." The warlock pushed against his lover's shoulder before continuing his exploration. Lips, tongue, and fingers all traced every part of Alec's body until he was a writhing mess under the skilled touches. He begged for something, not sure what. Magnus seemed to know the answer.

His warm mouth wrapped around Alec's engorged and hardened dick, his fingers—which were suspiciously slick—started tracing his puckered hole. It made Alec cry out in pleasure. He no longer had control over his body as he thrashed around on the bed.

"You need to relax or this will be over too soon."

"Magnus, I've never...not like this!" Alec gasped, moaning loudly when a warm tongue swirled around his head. "Please."

"I don't… I wished to be inside you when I gave you pleasure for the first time."

"You already are doing it. I've never felt like this. It's almost too much."

Smiling, Magnus pushed his finger into Alec, pressing slowly until the tip of it touched a spot deep inside the Shadowhunter. The sensation was too much for Alec, and he clamped down, coming in a few long spurts inside his lover's mouth. Sagging on the bed, Alec tried to regulate his breathing as he stared sleepily at Magnus.

"My turn?"

"It's about you tonight. Only you."

Alec realized the finger was still moving inside him. To his surprise, he twitched, earning a nervous laughter from him and a wide smile from Magnus.

"Another one? Can you take it?"

"Another what?" Alec breathed out, lost in the pleasure.

"Another finger, darling. I need to stretch you. I'm larger than my finger if you get what I'm trying to say."

"Oh. Uh, right. Okay."

"That's very eloquent coming from you. I hear you're quite the bookworm."

"I can't think straight when you do that!" He mewled as another finger joined the first one.

"What? This?" Magnus pushed his finger deeper and wriggled them.

"Fuck! Magnus!"

"All in due time, sweetheart."

Alec was too far gone to blush or get the joke. He simply threw his head back and bucked his hips.

"I love how responsive you are, Alexander." Magnus pressed his thumb to the hard spot under his lover's balls earning a loud keening sound.

"I'm ready. I swear. Just do it, Magnus. Please. I need you now."

The warlock pulled away, grabbed a condom and sheathed himself in the latex before lubing his dick and placing the tip at Alec's opening. Staring into the deep blue eyes, he started inching into him. Alec gritted his teeth trying not to show the discomfort he was feeling. He knew there would be pleasure, but Magnus's cock was definitely larger than his fingers.

"Shh." Magnus whisper, pushing deeper as his thumb wiped under Alec's eyes. "Don't cry, darling. I hate hurting you in the slightest." Suddenly Magnus stopped and Alec peered down realizing he was in to the hilt.

"Oh." His eyes widened as he took in the new feeling of fullness, the way Magnus was watching him, how he kept stroking his hip in a soothing way—it felt wonderful.

The warlock had never felt anything like that. Even though he had numerous lovers through the years, no one had come close to how Alexander made him feel. The first taste of the younger boy promised a great time and strong connection between them. He knew that no one would come close to compete with his boyfriend and he didn't want it—he always wanted Alec and these wonderful feelings he created inside him.

"Ready?" Magnus checked on a soft tone, leaning to kiss him. The angle change pulled sounds of pleasure from both of them. "I'll take that as a yes."

Grinning, Alec nodded. "Please, yes. Make love to me." His hands splayed on the warlock's back as his hips bucked to meet Magnus's every move. They intertwined their hands on either side of Alec's head. They danced slowly, drawing out their pleasure as Magnus moved in languorous movements. He was determined to show his lover how much he cared for him.

.

.

.

As Alec started waking up, a smile appeared on his face. He turned his head to find Magnus fast asleep next to him, a light smile gracing his handsome face. Alec traced a finger over the warlock's jaw before rolling out of the bed.

_Ow_. He thought the second he was on his feet. His ass and back hurt, but as he walked to the bathroom, he realized it wasn't that bad.

Through his morning routine, Alec replayed last night's events in his head over and over again. He still couldn't believe what had happened, how gentle and careful Magnus had been, how he could feel love emanating from his every pore and reflected in his every look and gesture. Alec had been lost in pleasure, but he had tried as best as he could to return all the meaningful touches and looks.

When he returned to their room he found Magnus awake. It seemed he had ordered room-service or had simply stolen some food. He was currently standing by the only table in the room, munching on a croissant inspecting a piece of paper which he was holding in his other hand.

"Good morning!" Alec said cheerfully, hugging his boyfriend tightly. Besides his towel and the warlock's boxers, they were otherwise naked. It felt wonderful.

"Lover!" Magnus whispered, turning to place a kiss on Alec's mouth. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"I slept like a baby."

"Hungry? I took the liberty to order a very French breakfast."

"Ordered? Or snapped it away?"

Magnus gasped, clutching at his heart. "How you wound me, darling!"

Alec pinched Magnus's cheek, helping himself with a croissant and some coffee. "What are you reading?"

"It's from your sister. The answer to our postcard, which I have no recollection of sending."

"You were in the shower for forever," Alec retorted. "What's she saying?"

"She's planning our wedding."

Coffee sprayed out of the Shadowhunter's mouth. "WHAT?"

"Here, read if you don't believe me." Magnus thrust the postcard under his nose.

_Dear Alec and Magnus,_

_It's Izzy. Got your card._

_Glad you're having fun. Nothing's happening here—Clary's mom is marrying some werewolf._

_I think you guys should get married too. I'm thinking about planning it. I love planning parties._

—_Isabelle_

"Parties are my specialty. Can you let her know that? If she wants a war at who throws the best party, we can have that. I will win."

"Magnus!" Alec complained loudly. "We must stop her!"

"Why?"

"Are you kidding me? We're not getting married!"

"No? You don't want to?" He looked and sounded heartbroken.

"Magnus, baby, don't do this. If you're teasing, you must stop. I think I'm having a panic attack. My parents will kill me if they hear about this insanity." Alec started breathing irregularly. "Oh, no. She probably already told them. I can picture it."

Worried for his boyfriend's well-being, Magnus walked him to the bed and sat him down, rubbing his back. "I'm going to answer her."

"No! We don't want a party!"

"I'm going to explain that she needs to let go. If we get married, or when we do it, it's our decision. Besides, I will be the one throwing that party."

Alec managed a small smile. He focused on his breathing before he realized Magnus had already written the reply. His face paled as he scribbled a decent reply after striking out what his boyfriend had written.

_I think an autumnal theme would be nice_

—_Magnus_

_ABORT! ABORT!_

_Isabelle, are you insane?_

—_Alec_

He sent the response before scowling at Magnus who blinked innocently at him.

"I thought you were against it."

"I wrote that part before I saw your reaction."

"Wait. Wait. Let me get this right. If I hadn't come out of the bathroom then…you'd have sent that thing to Izzy? Are you crazy?"

"Does the idea of marriage scare you? What is it?"

"Magnus, I came out to my parents less than a week ago. Don't you think it's too soon for that step?"

A pout formed on the warlock's face, but he nodded gravely, deciding to change the subject. "How about that visit to the cemetery? There are many important people buried there."

"Yes. I'd like that, and you can tell me all about them."

"I've always wanted to bring Jimmy a bottle of booze."

"Uh, I have no idea what you're talking about." Alec stared at him in confusion. "But we can do that."

"Wow. I need to teach you so many things, Alexander. You miss out on the good stuff." Magnus shook his head. "As a good music lover, I will introduce you to the great James Morrison, lead singer of The Doors. You might even like it, knowing your taste in music."

Alec sighed in slight annoyance. "You know we don't exactly have time to sit around and listen to music."

"It's a very relaxing pastime activity," Magnus said softly, giving his boyfriend a wide smile.


	6. Chapter 6: San Marco

**TMI belongs to Cassandra. **

**Beta'd by naelany**

**Thank you to everyone who reviews. Know that I read and love them all even though I don't have time to answer. :)**

**You can find the postcards that inspired me to write this in my Facebook group (link on my profile here). They're the original postcards.**

* * *

Since Alec decided they weren't to step in a plane unless necessary, they were on the train heading to Italy—Venice to be precise.

Alec kept staring at the latest postcard Isabelle had sent. He felt like throwing up.

_Dear A & M,_

_I talked to the manager of the Beauty Bar because I definitely saw you guys getting married against a hot pink backdrop, but he doesn't think he can fit more than fifty people inside and I'm thinking three hundred. _

_How would you feel about getting married in the park? It might get cold, but you could ride a horse-drawn carriage to the ceremony._

_How do you feel about matching wedding crowns?_

—_Isabelle_

"I can't even come up with something smart to tell her. I have only bad words swirling around in my head!" Alec hissed, glaring out the window.

"I bet all the things your parents taught you are stopping you from doing just that."

"Well, they did raise me as a gentleman, but she always knows how to irk me."

"I hear that's how sisters roll—they love complicating their brothers' lives."

"You might be right." Alec sighed. "Damn. I think I have a headache."

"Let me help. Come here." Magnus opened his arms and after a furtive look around, Alec snuggled into his arms. The warlock's fingers started rubbing against his temple, magically taking away the headache and inducing a sleepy haze upon him. So resting his head against his boyfriend's shoulder, Alec let his eyes close.

It was twilight when they arrived at their destination. Both tired after the full day of riding the train and getting that awful message from Isabelle.

Once checked-in their hotel, Alec begged Magnus for some normalcy and a visit to San Marco Piazza. He thought visiting would help.

They were sitting by the fountain and talking quietly when a postcard appeared on Alec's lap. It still burnt a little at the corners when he took it in his hand. He felt the urge to throw it in the water behind him.

"Your sister again?" Magnus wondered, sliding closer and wrapping arm around his shoulders.

Glancing at the writing, Alec gasped. "Jace! Huh, odd. He only wrote text messages until now." But as he read through the postcard, he realized why his friend had chosen this way to communicate.

_Dear Alec,_

_As your best friend and parabatai, I am offended not to have been asked to be your best man at the wedding. Et tu, Brutus._

—_Jace_

_Alec, he really is upset._

_He hasn't washed his hair in three days._

—_Clary_

"Oh, by the Angel! For how long has Izzy been plotting this?"

"Long enough apparently," Magnus commented after reading over his boyfriend's shoulder the card.

"Let's go back. I need to answer Jace and let him know there is no wedding. Sometimes, I hate my sister."

"If nothing else bad happens and we make it out alive, because I have a feeling this was just the beginning, I will marry you," Magnus confessed on their way back.

Alec stumbled over his feet. Lucky the strong grip the warlock had on his elbow. "What?"

"You heard me. I'd marry you, Alexander Lightwood. That is if you want to."

It was too much for him. "I hope you don't expect an answer. I can't say anything right now."

"That's why I didn't ask you anything. I simply stated the truth." Magnus brought Alec's hand to his mouth and kissed it. "I love you."

Alec stepped in front of him, gripping his lover's jacket, bringing him down for a heated kiss. "I love you too, Magnus. So much."

Once in their hotel room, Alec took the postcard they had just bought and sat down on the bed. Tapping the pen to his leg, he thought of the right answer to Jace's upset card.

_Jace,_

_There is no wedding!_

_Stop Isabelle! Sit on her if you have to. Just stop her from doing whatever she's doing or I can never come home._

—_Alec_

There. That was a good answer and he didn't once threaten his sister's life.

"How does a bath sound?" Magnus asked from the bathroom's doorway.

"Like heaven. I'll join you in a minute." He sent the postcard to his best friend before picking the phone and ordering some dinner and wine.

Alec only joined Magnus after the food had arrived. He managed to bring the plates, glasses and bottle without dropping anything.

"Oh, you're such a sweetheart! Let me help you." Magnus strode to him in all his naked glory, looking as confident as ever. Alec was happy he decided to help because he was about to drop everything in surprise.

The bathtub was filled with water and bubbles. After he was safely in the tub, Magnus joined him snapping his fingers to change the atmosphere—dim lights, nice smelling bubble and soft music. Alec relaxed in the tub, stretching, happy there was enough room for both of them without bumping into each other.

Despite the size of the tub, they sat close together, their shoulders touching. Magnus handed Alec a plate before they started eating and talking quietly.

"Ah, this is truly relaxing," Alec mumbled.

"Wine? Though, I don't want to have you on my conscience. You're not of age."

"In Europe, I am." He beamed. "Besides, I'm not a drinker. I don't even know why I ordered the wine."

"You thought it was romantic."

"Do you also read minds?"

"Not that I know of." Magnus laughed. "Come here. Sit between my legs."

"Why?" Alec looked confused, putting his empty plate away.

"Just do it, darling. I'm trying to make you feel better and forget about your sister."

"Don't remind me!" The young Shadowhunter groaned. "I'm surprised Mom didn't send a postcard as well to announce I'm disowned or something."

"Maybe she hasn't heard of the party yet."

"Have you _met _Isabelle?" Alec glared at Magnus. "She doesn't know subtle or when to shut her mouth."

"Come here." The warlock pulled his boyfriend on his lap and started running his hands over the smooth white back. There were a few runes here and there and a dozen various sized white scars, dotting the milky skin. "Who made these?"

"The scars? Demons mostly. Why?"

"I was talking about the runes. You couldn't do them."

Alec laughed nervously. "I'm a good contortionist. No, Jace did them."

"What kind are they?"

"You don't know them?"

"I do, but I'm making conversation in hopes to loosen you. You're too wound up. Can't you forget about Izzy? It's just us here...alone and away from the madness." He started peppering kisses down the Nephilim's back, moving his hands to his chest, his thumbs tormenting Alec's puckered nipples.

"Magnus, baby," he breathed, resting his head back on his lover's shoulder, arching his back when Magnus dropped his hand between Alec's legs. "Ahhh!"

"What do you want? Tell me," the warlock demanded.

"You!" Alec whimpered when a finger traced his hole. "I want you, Magnus."

"I want to hear it, darling. Tell me exactly what it is you want."

_Is he for real?_ Alec wondered silently. He couldn't think coherently when Magnus was touching him like that, let alone speak a single word.

He realized his boyfriend meant his words when his hands dropped and he simply held him.

"I want your hands back on me," Alec said firmly, ignoring the flush spreading on his face and down his neck. Magnus placed one hand on his stomach and the other one on his inner thigh. "Not like that," the Shadowhunter protested. "On me, down there."

"Your feet are a little far away, my darling boy. Besides, I had no idea you had a foot fetish."

This time Alec turned as red as a lobster. He mustered all his courage and proclaimed in a shaky, squeaky voice what he wanted, "Your hands on my dick."

"There you go. Was it so hard?" Magnus chuckled, gripping his lover's cock tightly, before slowly starting to pump it. "Ah, bad choice of words." He laughed at his own joke while Alec mewled in pleasure. "What else do you want, Alexander?"

"Your fingers _in_ me!" He threw his arm up, over his shoulder and grabbed Magnus by the hair at the nape of his neck. "Now!" he demanded.

"Your wish is my command." A slick finger pushed into Alec, not meeting much resistance from the dark-haired boy. Soon, two fingers were stretching him as a strong hand kept stroking him just right. "Any other particular wish while I'm generous?" Magnus's lips touched Alec's ear as he spoke before he took the lobe in his mouth and sucked hard. The younger boy thrashed in his lover's strong arms, slouching some of the water over the edge of the tub.

"I want…" He panted, trying to get his wits about. "On top."

Magnus stiffened and momentarily stopped his ministrations. It had never been an option before, because he'd never allowed anyone to top him—but for Alec... _oh what he wouldn't do_.

Alec took advantage of the few moments of silence and turned around, straddling Magnus's thighs. His hands came to rest on his shoulders and his mouth descended for a fierce kiss. It took Magnus only a second to realize his inexperienced boyfriend had meant he wanted to be on top, but still a bottom, and another second to stop him from seriously injuring himself. The warlock grabbed his lover's hips and crashed him to his chest before he could lower himself on his dick. Touching Alec's cheeks and kissing his eyelids, Magnus sighed heavily.

"You can't do that, darling."

"Why not? Don't you want to?"

"Not when you aren't prepared. No. I don't want to hurt you."

"But I thought…"

Magnus shook his head, looking bemused. "Ah, there's so much to teach you, young grasshopper."

Alec scowled at him, shifting back until he sat in his boyfriend's lap. He looked down at their dicks touching and averted his eyes.

"Your shyness is going to be my undoing, I'm telling you." Magnus gripped Alec's arms and hugged him tightly, kissing up and down his neck as one hand traveled down his back to his ass. "Allow me to prepare you. You can lead by sitting on me, but only after I'm sure you won't experience any discomfort."

"I feel so stupid. I never thought of all this… I mean, I knew I liked men, but when I thought of sex...it wasn't something definite in my head. That really sounds stupid, doesn't it?"

"No, Alexander. It sounds sweet and innocent. You liked Jace because he was the only boy you knew that looked good, but you couldn't conjure the actual sex act… Well, why do you think you couldn't do it?"

"I know now," Alec said softly, shuddering when Magnus traced his hole. "He was safe, as he told me. And I was afraid to look anywhere else or try to think of myself with anyone else. Jace is my best friend and parabatai, Magnus. We spent every moment together...until Clary appeared in our lives. Then you. I couldn't go back to that once you stepped into my life."

"That's a good thing, right?"

"Of course! Didn't you listen to me? I was so jealous in the beginning—when Jace was all goo-goo after Clarry. He still is but I don't care anymore."

Magnus laughed heartily. "Goo-goo! That's priceless. I don't think I've heard that one in years."

"Well, you heard it now," Alec said amused.

Still chuckling, he rearranged his boyfriend on his lap so he could work on preparing him. Alec started sucking lightly on Magnus's neck, licking the bruise he created when he was done.

"Marking me, are you, sweetheart?"

"You do it too." Alec moaned loudly when three fingers started pumping into him. "And the first time was very embarrassing for me."

"First time what?" Magnus asked distracted.

"First time you put a hickey on my neck. That night I came to you, remember? When we settled the date night?"

"Ah, I remember. You were so cute."

Alec scowled, not liking being called 'cute'. "But the thing is that in the morning when I arrived at the Institute, Jace saw the mark and asked what happened to me."

"And what did you tell him? That you ran into someone's mouth?"

"He joked about me having an encounter with a vampire, but I lied. I told him I fell, to which he retorted incredulously 'On your neck?' but we dropped it, thankfully. And he didn't get the occasion to corner me after that; eventually, he forgot. I think."

"You two must be very entertaining to watch."

Alec shook his head in amusement. "You should see us when we're training. Angel, it's getting out of hand. He always knows what to say, and I don't and he gets the best of me. We end up wrestling for hours before rolling around in laughter. It's crazy—one reason we always train alone."

"That sounds charming. I want a front row seat. But now...I think we should get out of the tub before we become dried prunes."

They stepped out of the tub, water dripping on the tile. After patting each other dry with a towel, taking turns, Magnus took Alec's hand and led him to the main room, toward the bed. He lay down, tugging his lover on top of him.

It seemed that suddenly, the Shadowhunter was very insecure and tried to roll under the blanket, but Magnus helped him up sitting his boyfriend on his lap, stroking his legs soothingly.

Alec placed his hands on the warlock's chest, staring into the green-yellowish cat eyes before lowering himself on his shaft. The last time couldn't compare to what he was experiencing at the moment. This time it was a totally different angle and he felt even fuller. Maintaining eye-contact, they started moving slowly.

It didn't take long for Alec to let go of all his worries and embarrassment and get lost in the pleasure. Soon, he was bouncing on top of Magnus, moaning and cursing. Magnus couldn't help but smile, happy he had managed to loosen his boyfriend and make him shed some of his carefully built walls that were supposed to keep him safe from the cruel world. He could see that in no time he'd be free and they could actually do anything they wanted. Magnus couldn't wait until Alec would allow him to do more that hold his hand or give him a chaste kiss in public.

He ran his hands over the marked skin of the younger boy's chest, earning himself a heated look and a loud groan of pleasure, punctured by a hard thrust.

When Alec slumped on his chest, Magnus took it upon himself to finish what they had started. After rolling his lover on his back, he went back inside moving hard and fast until they found completion.

"Next time, you shouldn't forget about the stamina rune, Alexander."

"Duly noted," he answered, giggling on the high of his release.

.

.

.

They spent a few more days in Venice, taking advantage of the romantic air to explore their relationship. Magnus bought a large hat and posed for pictures looking like the merchant of Venice, then he added a heavy cloak that made him look like the Phantom of the Opera. Alec refused to partake in any of his boyfriend's silly dress-ups, always wearing his normal, comfortable clothes—jeans, a shirt, jacket, and sneakers.

The lack of response from back home worried him, so in an attempt to find out what was going on with Isabelle's plan, he sent Jace a picture of him and Magnus—with the warlock dressed up—asking his opinion. Jace answered some hours later. 'LOL' was written at least five times, along with: 'I have tears in my eyes. Can't stop laughing.'

It made Alec immensely happy, wiping all traces of worry. He really wished his friend could be there too, to see what he was seeing, to eat that fabulous food, but then again he loved being alone with Magnus. He'd never felt like he belonged until he started spending time with his boyfriend, now he knew that his place was next to Magnus. Forever.

* * *

**There will be a few other outtake separate from this story so keep an eye on my profile page.**

**We have a few more for this one, too. :)**


	7. Chapter 7: India

**TMI belongs to Cassandra. **

**Beta'd by naelany**

**Thank you to everyone who reviews. Know that I read and love them all even though I don't have time to answer. :)**

**You can find the postcards that inspired me to write this in my Facebook group (link on my profile here). They're the original postcards.**

* * *

After a few more European cities, Magnus suggested they go to India—the motive for their trip, after all. It was his adventures in that country that sparked the need to travel in Alec.

Their hotel was near the Taj Mahal, but neither of them cared much about the tourist attractions at the moment. When they stepped into their room, Alec made a beeline for the bed, stripping off his clothes on the way. He threw himself on the soft mattress, groaning.

"I could sleep for a week."

"Don't take over the bed, darling. I want a spot there, too. But first I need to use the bathroom."

Not getting an answer, Magnus looked toward the bed and found his boyfriend sprawled all over it, sleeping soundly.

_Aw, poor guy,_ he thought to himself. But he was just as tired, so after his trip to the bathroom, he snuggled behind his lover and let sleep take him.

Alec woke up first, sleepily looking around, unsure of his surroundings. Time-zones, jet lag and overall tiredness didn't do him well. Yawning loudly, he headed to the bathroom for a much needed shower.

By the time he returned into their room, he felt invigorated and ready to explore Agra and the surroundings. Magnus was still snoring in bed, hugging the pillow in his absence. When he decided to go back and snuggle there, two new postcards grabbed his attention from the table by the bed.

Fearful and worried for their content, Alec picked them up. One was from Simon of all people, and one from his sister. He decided to read Simon's first.

_Dear Alec and Magnus,_

_I know we're not really close, but Isabelle just came by to drop off a pleated orange velvet tux that she claims I will be wearing to your wedding._

_Is this true, and if so, why orange?_

—_Simon_

She had kept her plan in motion after all. Alec visualized himself strangling her.

Shaking with anger, he decided to read her postcard.

_Dear Alec and Magnus,_

_This is the first postcard of five. Don't freak out or anything, but I need you to send me $ 50,000 to cover the cost of:_

_1) Two diamante crowns_

_2) 20 peacocks_

_3) 300 chocolate lollipops in the shape of your heads_

_4) My dress_

_5) 500 lbs of glitter_

_6) One white horse_

_(More to come in other cards)_

—_Isabelle_

"Magnus!" Alec called out hoarsely.

"What? What? Are we attacked?" he asked, dazed, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, attack sounds like a good idea. I will kill Isabelle. _Kill_ her, you hear me! Look at this! She even got Simon involved!" Alec threw the postcards toward Magnus, one getting him in the temple. "Sorry. Ungh. I hate her."

After carefully reading the postcard sent by Isabelle, Magnus rubbed his cheek, looking at his boyfriend. "Well, she's nothing if not thorough. I like that."

"Magnus! She's planning our wedding—something that isn't going to happen! Oh by the Angel, what if she told Mom or Dad? No!" Alec felt a wave of panic hitting him hard. He couldn't breathe.

"I doubt your parents know. They'd have sent us a letter by now."

"They're probably too angry to react. They hate me. They regret allowing me to come with you. Oh, no!" Alec fell on the edge of the bed, putting his head in his hands. "What am I going to do?" He turned to stare with a crazed look in his eyes at Magnus. "If the clave catches wind of this I'll have my marks stripped! I'll have my whole life thrown away! Because she's stupid!" He spat the last sentence. "Oh, God." He moaned, taking a shaky breath, but it didn't seem to work.

Magnus made it his personal goal to calm his boyfriend and make sure he was breathing right before he snapped his fingers and a new postcard appeared on the bed along with a pen.

"I will write to Isabelle and tell her to cease with the madness. We didn't agree to it."

"Th-hanks," Alec mumbled, flopping back on the bed, focused on his breathing. Fear still gripped at his insides.

_Dear Isabelle,_

_Alec is about to have a nervous breakdown. If you do not immediately desist planning my wedding to your brother, I will come back to Manhattan and blow up the Institute. I will turn Church into a man-eating beast who will rampage through the streets of Manhattan, stepping on mundanes._

_And I will make you fat._

_Love, Magnus_

"What did you do?" Alec asked worried when he realized Magnus had sent the postcard before he could read it.

"I put her in place. I hope. If my threats don't scare her then I doubt anything else would."

"What did you tell her? That I started wearing pink and love glitter all of a sudden?"

Magnus pursed his lips. "Now that is a good idea. If she doesn't get my message, I will use that." Grinning, he tapped Alec's nose with a long finger. "I told her I will make her fat and turn Church into a man-eating beast."

Alec burst out laughing. "I'm all for the fat part, but Church? What has he done? I love him. Sometimes, I'm the only one acting human with him. Iz pushes him away, Jace uses him only when he needs to get somewhere and Mom forgets to feed him."

Worry crossed Magnus's face. "I hope they're taking care of Chairman or else… I will truly blow up the Institute. With them inside, of course."

"That was part of the threat, too?"

"Indeed."

"You're scary sometimes, you know? Especially when I know you can do exactly what you said."

"Good thing I will never harm you, right?"

Alec touched Magnus's cheeks and leaned in to kiss him. "I hope I will always stay on your good side."

"You couldn't do anything to upset me so much that I'd harm you, even if I could. That would be physically impossible."

Smiling, Alec sighed and put his cheek against his boyfriend's shoulder, closing his eyes. "Any plans for today?"

"We can stay in the whole day if you want. But if you want to visit around, I suggest the Taj Mahal first."

"Of course, I want out of this room! If we stay cooped up in here I will lose my mind and beg you to Portal us back immediately so I can kill Isabelle." Alec threw him a bashful smile. "Let's go then."

Magnus chuckled, ruffling his boyfriend's hair. "I see you took a shower, can I do the same?"

"Fine, but hurry." With a last kiss between them, Magnus rushed into the bathroom, arms full of his hair products. He was crazy OCD about his hair.

While waiting, Alec looked through his clothes for something clean and for once, he wanted something else than black. Maybe he could surprise Magnus. With that thought in mind, he started rummaging through the warlock's bag. It was filled with multicolored shirts Alec would have never he was about to give up and go to his plain black shirt, he discovered a dark blue shirt with a red thin line at the collar and hem. _Looks good_, he thought. After turning it on every side and checking it was indeed just a normal shirt, he shrugged it on.

He couldn't wait for Magnus's reaction at seeing him wearing something different. Alec sat nervously on the edge of the bed, bouncing his leg.

When the door of the bathroom opened and the warlock stepped out, Alec's eyes bugged out and he nearly fell off the bed.

"I'm not going anywhere with you dressed like that!" he exclaimed. His boyfriend stood in the bathroom's doorway dressed in a sari! His hair was styled to sit straight and long over his shoulders, dark eyeliner around his eyes making them pop and Alec could see a faint pink gloss on his lips. But the sari was a deal-breaker.

"Don't you like it? It's good, don't worry. I will return it to its respective owner tonight."

"You do that now. If you leave this hotel room dressed like that, I will deny knowing you!"

"Alexander, I thought you'd like this."

"As much as I accept that you're crazy and love dressing-up in all kinds of strange things, this is...Magnus, please. You're not serious!"

Magnus walked to the bed and knelt in front of Alec, taking his hands. "I can change, but I'd like to wear this today. Maybe our next stop should be Scotland. I'd love to try the kilt."

The younger boy pressed his face into his hands, mumbling unintelligible words. Suddenly, he raised his head and stared into the cat-like eyes. "I thought you'd see something different in how I am dressed, but this stunt you pulled…"

Magnus regarded his boyfriend with a careful eye. "I'm afraid I don't see anything different."

"You wouldn't."

"Now that's just petulant behavior. I didn't mean to steal your moment. Tell me." He pulled Alec up and stared him up and down. "Ah, I see now."

"You do?" Alec felt excitement bubbling up in his chest.

"Yes, you're wearing different socks. But then again, you always have mismatched socks."

"It's the shirt, Magnus! Your shirt. I borrowed it."

The warlock narrowed his eyes at the shirt. "I don't possess such clothes." When Alec frowned and pulled at the hem of the shirt to stare at it better, Magnus snickered. "Who gave you permission to check my bag, darling? Huh? You ruined my present for you."

"Oh, it was for me? I'm s-s-orry?" It came out as a question as he flushed.

"Do not fret, sweetheart. It was yours anyway. I am glad you like it."

"But I ruined your present for me. I feel obliged to do something in return." He cringed as he talked. "You must promise it's a one-time thing this sari."

"Of course! Thank you!" Magnus threw his arms around his boyfriend, hugging him tightly and kissing the top of his head repeatedly. "I love you."

"I love you too, for some unknown reason, but it must be the only explanation of why I put up with your craziness."

"Now, keep the vows for the party your sister is making."

"She's not! You stopped her. I hope. By the way, thanks for reminding me."

"Aw, it wasn't my intention."

After another feeble try from Alec to make Magnus change out of the sari they left their room. Of course they turned every head and got nasty looks or even impressed looks from some, but Alec wanted the Earth to open and swallow him. Especially when he couldn't duck away considering there was a strong hand holding his and Magnus was talking excitedly about the history of the Taj Mahal.

At some point during their day, Alec had managed to stop thinking that his boyfriend was dressed as an Indian woman and the reason everyone was taking double looks at them. Once that happened, he was finally able to enjoy the beautiful places and luxurious architecture surrounding them. Not wanting this moment to be forgotten, though he doubted he could ever forget Magnus in a sari, he snapped a few pictures of him. When the warlock hovered his magic camera in the air, Alec stiffened and sketched a smile that looked like a strained as he pulled away from Magnus, not really comfortable.

That night while Magnus was down in the kitchen asking the staff about the food, not sure what was in every dish, Alec decided to traumatize Jace too. He shouldn't be the only one suffering a Magnus in a sari.

_Check this out, Jace! I want your honest opinion._

He attached the picture of both of them to the text message and sent it.

The answer was prompt, making Alec wondering if Jace kept his phone at hand in case he got any news from him. It made him feel warm inside at the thought that his friend missed him, too.

_Whoa, you have a new shirt!_

Alec frowned, wondering if this was Jace being sarcastic or him being unobservant.

As he started typing back, his phone vibrated with another incoming text.

_ANGEL! THAT'S MAGNUS! MY EYES! Alec, for Christ's sake. If I'm having nightmares tonight I will blame you!_

Alec burst out laughing, falling on the bed as he tried to get a hold of himself. It seemed stopping from laughing was impossible. He could imagine Jace looking horrified at the picture.

"Having fun without me?" Magnus asked from the doorway. "Right this way. Thank you."

Alec picked his head up, still chuckling, to see a boy dressed in uniform pushing a trolley in their room. There was lots of food and his stomach rumbled. They hadn't eaten much during the day. Once the boy was gone, Alec made a beeline to the food.

"What do we have here?"

Magnus started naming off different dishes, pointing to them. At his lover's blank expression, he explained what they contained too so he could choose what he liked.

"What was so funny earlier?" the warlock asked after a few bites of their dinner.

Alec threw him a huge smile. "I sent Jace a picture from today! Here." He threw his phone toward Magnus. "At first he noted my shirt. See, that's a good friend there, unlike you." He scowled, but it was all in good humor.

"You probably traumatized the poor child. For life. This piece of cloth is for your eyes only, or it was."

"Oh, I thought it would be fun to show him. Sorry."

"No problem. I like his reaction. But you get to take this off later."

"I can't wait." The Shadowhunter beamed at him. "The sooner, the better."

By the time they were done eating, night had settled around them. While Magnus took the food cart outside their room, Alec sat on the bed, leaning back on his elbows.

"Ready to take off my sari?" Magnus teased when he returned in the room.

"Come here," Alec whispered. "Closer," he added when Magnus stopped at the foot of the bed. "Straddle my hips."

The second he had the warlock where he wanted, Alec started running his hands over his lover's legs, up under the sari. He frowned when he didn't encounter any resistance and squeaked when he realized he was naked under there.

"All day like that?"

Magnus grinned, leaning to kiss him. "I was hoping we could find a dark place somewhere to show you what you do to me, but the chance never arose."

"It's a good thing nothing else arose, either."

"Oh, was that a dirty joke, Alexander?"

"I am capable of making jokes, you know."

"I never doubted it." He captured his boyfriend's mouth in a deep kiss, showing him all his feelings. He also started rocking slowly, creating friction. Alec unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down with his boyfriend's help. It felt better feeling Magnus against his boxer-clad erection. He wanted more, but then again he loved just that feeling.

It seemed his partner didn't think it was enough when he ripped his boxers and started pushing against him, stroking both their dicks in a very maddening and pleasing way. Alec kept bucking his hips, wishing for more, but it seemed that Magnus was content with just that incredible friction.

.

.

.

In the morning, a new postcard waited for them on the table. It seemed the storm was gone and Isabelle had gotten Magnus's message.

_Dear Alec and Magnus,_

_How are you? Everything's fine here._

_Thanks for your postcard with the picture of the Taj Mahal. It looks nice._

_Disregard my last few postcards. I see I overdid it. To make it up to you, I'm going to redecorate Magnus's loft for free._

—_Izzy_

_The last few postcards?_ Alec wondered. Magnus must have destroyed them because he didn't get to see what other insanities his sister had wanted for their supposed wedding.

Even though this last postcard calmed him, it seemed to have the opposite effect on Magnus. Alec found himself scribbling hurriedly on a freshly snapped postcard, begging his sister not to touch his boyfriend's loft. They were back to square one.

_Izzy,_

_Why must you meddle?_

_Don't touch Magnus's place! If he gets bored of the style, he can change it himself. If you're bored help Clary's mom. Throw a tea party for Chairman Meow and Church._

_Plan Jace and Clary's wedding! Anything else._

—_Alec_

"You overdid it, darling. Jace will probably resort to physical harm if she takes your word on planning their wedding."

"As long as she leaves us alone…"

That day Magnus took Alec on a ride on an elephant, and as a small revenge of showing everyone a picture of him in a sari, he stole Alec's phone, snapped a picture of his freaked-out boyfriend and sent it to his best friend.

* * *

**There's a new story Missing Moments...it will have malec and clace.  
**


End file.
